Caught in the Act
by Kasurin YokaiNeko
Summary: BWAHAHAHA! Based on the list: Over 100 ways to tick off Hiei. I do have a plot, i just sorta lost it among my randomness... I'll update soon, i SWEAR! I don't own YYH, you may want to atleast have watched the Three Kings Saga to understand everything...
1. Of Meetings

Caught In The Act

Chapter 1. Of Meetings

It was another BEA-utiful day. The Birds were singing, the sakura were blooming, and the world seemed content.

And from her spot in the tree, Kathryn could tell that Hiei was twice as pissy as usual. This was because Koenma had sent him on a mission with Kuwabara. Kurama and Yusuke weren't there because Yusuke had missed too much school as it was, and Kurama wasn't sure if he could make more excuses to his mom for ditching school.

"My, my, my. I wonder what they're looking so hard for?" She smirked, showing that she knew full well what they were looking for...

---Hiei's P. of V.--- (AN: Ooooh...pretty design...)

Why the Hell did Koenma send me here with this Baka? (&) And what's so special about "school" anyways? Koenma is going to PAY for this! _Wow, what an attitude. _

_What the-_ Then out of nowhere, she appeared. Or at least to ningen () eyes that's how she appeared. I saw her jump from a tree about twenty feet away, while the Idiot fell on his butt in surprise.

---Kathryn's P. of V.--- (AN: SO pretty...)

_Yay! This is going to be more fun than I thought it'd be. _"Heya! Whatcha doing?" I said in the most annoyingly happy voice I could muster. Kuwabara clambered to his feet, looking like Christmas had come early. "Hey, you're pretty." I smiled even more kindly. "Yeah, go screw yourself. So what're y'all looking for? You didn't answer me the first time." Hn. We're looking for a Kathryn Matthews." "Heh. You want me to show her to you?" "Please!" Kuwabara still looked slightly embarrassed and REALLY wanted to get this mission over with. "Even Shortie here couldn't find her." If it wasn't for Kuwabara's inhuman speed(ooh, ironic. He's the only human in the group. He-he.) And my tampering with Hiei's actions(tripping him), Kuwabara probably would've had himself a slit throat. As it was, Hiei's still mad about having his face slammed into the floor by a "human." Kuwabara's mad cause his shirt has a small cut in the front now. Loser.)

"Hey Hiei, you okay?" I was worried, because he took that fall worse than I expected. "Hn. Grumble, grumble." "Ha! Shortie's just embarrassed that he was bested by the great and power- huh? Was up?" I had placed a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder in the middle of his boasting. "Kuwa- no- Baka (), I hate to tell you this, but Hiei-kun tripped. It had NOTHING to do with you. Now then, do you want to meet her, or what? I swear you two must have ADD or somethin'." "Yes." Hiei state as calmly as he could.

"Well, may I introduce you to Kathryn Elizabeth Matthews... (twirl) Me!" Kuwabara looked ecstatic while Hiei looked absolutely DISGUSTED. "We have to take you to Lord Koenma now." Smirk "Does Hiei- kun call him that too? (glare, glare) Uh...right! Let's go then."

(AN: I'm not sure how to get to the Spirit World beyond that there are portals. Also we can't fly and the only portals I've seen, Botan had to fly to get to them. So use your imagination. I 'm to lazy too. :- )

"Oh, my God! I've seen pictures but meeting you personally is...pfft! HILARIOUS! HAHAHAahahahaaaaaaaa... can't breathe!" Kuwabara whacked me on the back in hopes of me not dying.

Koenma was now sporting a prettiful vein on his forehead. "You okay?" I asked him. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" _ooh. Nice retaliation... for a two-year-old!_ "Well, you shoulda been in your teenage form, then huh?" "How did you know about that?" Koenma was suddenly very serious(and speculative). "I'm supposed to, Silly. You know that. Mom would kill me if I didn't know the basics about everyone I'm around." "You're right. Now, on to more pressing matters: You're being hunted. (nod, nod) To protect you, Hiei will move into one of the unoccupied rooms of your WAY too big, unoccupied house. (nod, nod Are you telling me I should shack up with someone?) (there's the vein again) ALSO, Hiei'll be "transferring" to your school an-" "COOL! I'll have to come that day then! When does he start?" "NEVER." Hiei had his katana out and looked very torn between killing either me or Koenma. Luckily for both of us, he sheathed his katana(still looking angry, of course.) Koenma let out the breath he had been holding. "Sorry Hiei, but we don't know what school she attends." "So how were you going to transfer him?" "You were going to take him." Kuwabara decided to speak up then. "You don't know, why?" "She never went to school this year." "Yeah, a friend of mine got me in and I... forgot to go." "Who's your friend" I may know them." Kuwabara. Know her? It's possible. "Keiko Yukimura." "Keiko! Then you go to my school!"

"See, Toddler. I don't have to go." "Yes you do!" Hiei turned his glare on me. I REALLY wanted him to come though. I had plans for him! (AN: BWAHAHahaha!) "It's Kathryn's decision." "Shaw! Okay, time top eat. Let's go to my house!" "Fine. Botan can take you." "Who's Botan?"

------------------------------------------Author's Last Note------------------------------------------

- For people who don't understand Japanese here's some help:

-kun: honorific for a close guy friend

Baka- idiot, fool

Ningen- human

Kuwa-no-Baka- Kuwa, you idiot/fool or foolish/idiotic Kuwa

Okay, that's all for today. R&R please. Or you can read one of my other fics to get me to move my lazy butt to work on those. Ariigato(Thank you) and Syanara(bye, for those losers who don't know)!


	2. Of Abductions

Konnichi wa (Good Afternoon or hello)! Last time i forgot to mention that this was a wonderful request idea from darkbastet596. Also, I'm sorry. all the pretty designs and stuff didn't make it through to the printeed version. and the little 'numbers' after the jap. words didn't come out right either. God Bliss! oh, well, on t the next chapter.

Chapter 2. Of Abductions

"I don't remember seeing her in any of the files regarding you or the Rekai Tentai (1)." "She's the Farey Girl of the River Styx. Most likely you passed her on the way to see me." "Oh! Does she have blue hair?"

"Bingo, Bingo!" I jumped a good two feet while the above-said blue-haired girl laughed at my surprise. After the shock wore off, I only had two questions. "Where can you buy a kimono, and how do you put one on? Also is that your real hair color, and are those contacts?" (In case y'all don't know, Botan has pink eyes.) Okay so that was four questions, but... who's countin'? "Um, I'll give you one, and I'll show you how, no, and no." "YES! Rei-Rei-chan (2) so owes me thirty dollars. I'm rich! Ooh, I wonder what mangas are out now." All four people there all had the same thought: _She's not going to be rich for long. -.-; _

"Botan, what do farey girls do?" (AN: haha, FAIRY girls! Haha! I need a life...) "Think of me as the Grim Reaper. I escort souls to Spirit World to be judged." "Uh-huh. Kuwa-kun? Can I see your sword?" "Sure!" He brought out his spirit sword (AN: should I do the japanese translation so y'all learn more? Maybe later...) In the most show-offy way he could. "Thanks. Do you trust me?" "Um, sure?" "Good, don't let it disappear." I snatched his sword away from him, but it started to fade away the second it left his hands. "Kazuma!" He quickly gained control.

"Thank you." I weighed as if it were a real sword. "Beautiful." "Nani? (3)" "Your heart is beautiful. I can see it in your spirit energy. Even if that beauty didn't make it to your physical appearance." Kuwabara wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or an insult. "You only made one really bad mistake: Ditching your best friend when he most needed you!" I attacked with his own sword, but he caught it just in time. "It's a bit too long for my liking, though." I said turning my attention back to the sword. "Let's see, take some off here and here." I sorta 'scraped' off some of his spirit energy to make a skinnier, longer sword (sort of like a fencing sword). "Hey, Baka-kun, think you can summon a sword exactly like this along with your own sword?" "I'll try." the sword in my hands disappeared and after about two minutes Kuwabara had the two swords in his hands. "We need to work on the timing, but still good." "How did you do that with his spirit sword?" Koenma looked almost scared. "I can do lotsa things." Botan's curiosity got the better of her then, because she asked me, "Why did you get Kuwabara to do that?" "You never know when there will be a battle and I don't have my sword at the moment."

"Speaking of swords, Hiei, where's yours?" He looked warily at me. "I'm not going to touch it; just curious." Hiei lifted up the side of his cloak to show me the hilt of his sword.. I grabbed the edge of the cloak and looked under in confusion. "Is this a dress?" Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma busted out laughing, while Hiei... well Hiei was his usual happy, peppy self. I yanked the 'dress' the rest of the way off of him, before he could hit me with the pommel of his sword. "I know it's supposed to be a cloak, but don't cloaks have hoods? It definitely does not have a hood, but it's very kawai (4) SO... Botan! Come with me!" I grabbed the bookbag no one had seen me come in with on the way out. "Kawai?" I heard Kuwabara ask in wonder.

"Botan, can you show me where the restrooms are?" "Sure, just let me go! That's better. Come on."

--Hiei's P. of V.--(there we go. AN: almost as kawai(5) as bunny.)

_Damn her. That was my favorite cloak. She embarrassed me and is making me go to that damned school. I hate ningens._

About ten minutes later, the two onnas (6) came back. SHE was wearing MY cloak and some pants that ended just before her knees. Even though she's a pain in the ass, she did look good. _Not that I'm ever going to admit it. e.e_

-Kathryn's P. of V.-(AN: Bunny's going to rule the world you know.)

I looked so cool! Hiei's cloak looked like a short dress with quarter sleeves on me and I wore kapris under it. My kapris are awesome, by the way. They look like a black version of Kyo Sohma's(Fruits Basket) pants with a lot more buckles going down the side, and all the buckles and seams are neon green. I added a neon green silk scarf and used it as an obi (7). Botan's kimono was in my bag and I was ready to go. "Okay, Botan. Vamanos!" "Huh?" four confused voices replied. "It's Spanish for 'Let's go."

AT MY HOUSE...

"Bye Botan!... C'mon. There's someone I want y'all to see." I led them to the basement (which was only a LITTLE bit colder than upstairs). I opened the door to a brightly lit room.

"Kazuma! Hiei-san (8)! What are you two doing here?" Yukina sat in a chair holding Kakkoi, one of my cats, while the other three circled around her protectively. (9) "Hello. How are you?" "I'm great now that you are here, my love!" Yukina laughed, not sure if he was serious or not.

Hiei was too surprised to get mad at Kuwabara, though. "What is she doing here?" "I kidnapped her early this morning." (popped vein appears) Yukina sensed something was about to happen and intervened. "Oh, but Kathryn treated me so well! She said she was going to introduce me to my niisan! (10)" Hiei's face turned from angry to fearful at that remark. "Yep, and here he is: Hiei Jaganshi, your older brother!" After the couple of minutes it took for that to sink in, Hiei looked shocked (yes, it IS possible!), Kuwabara was a bit mad, and Yukina started crying. "Oh, Yukina. Are you okay?" I didn't expect that reaction.

"I'm just so happy!" "Oh, all right then. How much do these sell for?" I held up all the hirusekies (11) that Yukina had made. Bonk. Swish. I got hit on the head be Kuwabara(some gentleman. Grr...) And nearly got beheaded by Hiei. "Just joking...heh-heh."

When Yukina left, she told all of us to visit her soon at Genkai's temple (and for me to meet Genkai). After the door closed, Hiei had one last thing to say to me: "You are going to die!" "She's only going to die after YOU die! How dare you be Yukina's brother!..." Kuwabara kept yelling at Hiei, but Hiei tuned out his ranting.

_What a wonderful way to start this trip huh, Kat?_

_Definetely._ I replyed to one of the few people who know me the best.

------------------------------------------Author's Last Note---------------------------

Wow, there are a lot of translations this time. I'm sorry I have them, but I want to learn japanese, and I'm not allowed to speak it at home. (My mom doesn't approve for some reason. Stinkin' old lady.) Here we go!

1) Rekai Tentai- Spirit World Team (I think,m not sure on the exact translation)

2) -Chan- Honorific for a little girl or boy, can mean little or cute.

3) Nani- What?

4) Kawai- Cute

5) Kawai- Can also mean pretty (look at my profile for the background on Bunny)

6) Onna- Girl

7) Obi- Belt-like thing on a kimono

8) -San- Honorific for Mr., Mrs., Miss...Formal.

9) Kakkoi means handsome. The other cats are called Minami(south. There was no reason for that name. I just like how it sounded), Ittoshi(love or like in a playful way), and Hanna(flower). Can't you tell I like cats?

10) Niisan- Older brother

11) Hiruseki- Tear gem

That's all for today. Love all you perples(see my profile) who read this. R&R please. Also, I refuse to move my lazy butt and write the next chapter until I get one review showing that I'm appreciated. I feel unloved. I'm going to go cry in the corner now... ->o - okay, I feel better. Please read my other fan fictions. Or the lists I have up. They're REALLY good! (I hope)


	3. Of School

The reason I haven't updated in so long is that I got busted for having a "not a story" posted. I'm an idiot. I shoulda read the guide lines more carefully. BUT Since this story is about one of the lists(I got rid of the two, that weren't deleted), I may have Hiei find the list at the end of the sequel. (Yes I'm already planning the sequel. I don't have the room in one story to do ALL hundred and sumthin' things on that list. I HAVE to have a sequel.) When he finds the list, everything I did will be checked off or something and you can try to find everything! Fun! For me anyways; I'm imagining the power I will have over you when you look through the stories because I told you to. Ok back to this:

Chapter 3. Of School

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!...** "Urg! Leave me alone!" I turned over and covered my head with the covers, burrowing into my bed some more. "What the Hell is that infernal racket?" _This could be interesting..._ I felt Hiei rushed into my room and I could almost hear his fury, though he was quieter than the wind. I turned over to watch the show.

Hiei picked up my alarm clock (**BEEP! BEEP!**) And shook it some. Then a lot. When he went to throw it, I grabbed his arm. "Calm down." I pressed the button to shut the alarm off. I then flopped back down onto my bed. "I don't wanna go to school! Hiei, what time is it?" "Hn. Seven forty-five." "WHAT? My alarm shouldn't have been set that late! God Bliss it!" I jumped up, started rushing around my room getting ready, and started to get dressed before I noticed Hiei still standing in the middle of my room watching me, quite amused at how distressed I was. I pushed him out. "SUKEBE! Don't even think of it! Now: OUT!" (SLAM!) I regretted slamming the door on the now fuming Hiei a second after I did it. I couldn't be distracted by such frivolities such as my life being in danger, though. When I was done and I had everything packed away in my book bag, I ran into the kitchen to find Hiei in another Black cloak. "How many of those do you have? (Hn.) Well, anyways, we gotta go now, or we'll be late.

At School... (in the Principal's office)

"You two are very lucky that no entrance exams are needed to get in this school."

"Gomen nasai... I did not mean to be any trouble..." I love acting sweet innocent; it leaves people confused. Or mislead. "Oh no Ms. Matthews. It's not your fault you were unable to come before now." "Thank you but-" "Don't worry about it; just go to class." "Yes, sir!"

The look Hiei gave me on the way out of the office made everything worth it. "What the Hell was that?" "I've had to learn a lot of things in able to keep my skin. Suck-up-ing is one of them."

In Class...

And these are the very late transfer students. Don't bother telling us anything about yourselves."

_What a jerk! I hope Hiei flames his a- _"OH MY GOD! YUSUKE UREMESHI! I have heard SO much about you! May I have a 'friendly' bout witya?" "Um... sure. But not right now..."

Yes Ms. Matthews. I have a class to teach. You and Mr. Jaganshi shall sit at the back of the room.""Hn." "Yes, sir!"

While Iwamoto-Sensei had his back to the class, I sent a simple note to Kuwabara. Just to show I hadn't forgotten him. The message was:

**Hey Kuwabaka! How's Life?**

Iwamoto saw Kuwabara unfold the note, however. "Passing notes in class is considered class disruption. That can get you detentions." He grabbed the note and read it quickly. "Someone knows you extremely well! Who gave this to you, Kuwabaka?" Most of the class laughed (Hiei smirked) at Kuwabara's new nickname. I decided it was time to come to Kuwabara's aide. "I did, sir." "Matthews. Your time here at this school is going to be short if you keep misbehaving." "And if you keep calling me 'Matthews,' I'm going to make your life a living hell. I have a first name, you know." "I don't have time to learn your name, _Matthews_. Now to answer number five, haw about... Jaga- (GLARE) Uremeshi!" Okay the rest of the day in school was boring so after school, I challenged Yusuke again.

"Kathryn, I'll try to go easy on you, but-" WAM! I had grabbed him and thrown him over my head. "Or NOT..." "Uremeshi! You're getting beat up by a girl!" Yusuke got back in position. He tried to punch me, but I easily blocked. In return, I kicked him where it hurts. He fell to the ground in fetal position. After a few moments, I poked him with my foot. "Why don't you fight me like you would a demon? You're going to get the snot beating out of you if you don't." "What do you know? Wait a sec... How do you know that?" "She's the girl I'm being forced to babysit." I instantly affirmed Hiei's response, "That's right! Hey where's Kurama's School?" "That way about 200 yards. It's called Meiya High School." "Okay, see ya later!" "Wai-! Shit! She's fast..."

At Kurama's School...

I spotted the cute red-head surrounded by a bunch of RFG's. I shoved through the mob and latched myself onto his arm. "Back off, girls; MY boyfriend." I saw a flash of surprise in his eyes and he bent down to whisper in my ear. "Who are you and what do you want?" I whispered back. "I'm Kathryn Matthews. Hiei's watching so I can't do too much to you, so please play along. I just wanna have a friendly fight, _Kurama._ Also, do you really want these RFG's mobbing you?"

"Love, didn't I tell you not to come here? What if some guy tried to hurt you?" One of the mobs looked madder than the rest, and decided to voice her opinion. "Shuichi-kun! You can't mean you're REALLY dating this bitch!" _What-DId-She-Call-Me?_ "Well, I may be a bitch, but at least I'm not a slutty-little-whore like you. How many guys have you slept with while 'waiting' for MY Shuichi?" "Um, Kat-chan, that's not a good-" "Let's go!" I dragged Kurama off, fuming about what she had called me. Me? A bitch? (AN: Shut up, Rachel. I am not! X-P)

"Kat-chan, do you think we're far enough away now?" I hadn't noticed but his school was now about a mile away. "Why do you want to fight me, anyways?" "I have to know how strong my 'protectors' are. I already beat up Yusuke, I know Kuwabara's weaker than him, and Hiei would kill me in my sleep if I beat him up." "Oh. You beat Yusuke?-(Nod)- Lets just say you defeated me and forget about the fight, okay?" "Okies." "Where are we going, anyways?" "Dunno, is there a park nearby?" "There's one not too far away."

(AN: Sorry about the park thing, it's sort of random, but I like parks and there aren't any nice ones where I live and Japan is supposed to have absolutely gorgeous parks. Also, No conversations. Sorry but I'm not very talkative as it is, and in new places I'm even quieter than usual so I can take in everything around me. And if you haven't figured it out yet, Kathryn IS me.)

"Wow, so beautiful..." "You like parks, Matthews-san?" "Don't call me that, call me Neko-san, if you have to. But yes, I love parks. Also forests. I like being near trees and wildlife." "I would have thought you were a mall and big cities type person." "EEW! No! Too loud. Also, I don't like shopping all that much. Ooh...PRETTY!" "I didn't know they had cherry blossom trees here. It's rather large for one in the city, too."

"Do you know why the sakura are pink?" "No, why?" "A body is buried under the roots and the blossoms suck up the blood. Or that's what I heard anyways… I feel bad for the person buried there." "You'll know exactly how he feels in a minute!" Something shot into my side with such force that I fell over, unconscious.

(Sukebe means pervert. I'm almost positive I got Kurama's school name wrong. Forgive Me! Thanks for Reading!)


	4. Of Healing

Chapter 4. Of Healing

(AN: This whole chapter is in Kurama's point of view. I'm not good at Kurama as it is(was he OOC last chapter?) So I went and got help from two of my Kurama-obsessed friends. So this chapter is co-authored by Meg-chan and Pai-chan. They say hi, I'm sure. Okay, on with the story!)

I caught Kathryn before her head hit the ground, but still not soon enough. She had already passed out. I then turned to the speaker. I would have killed it but for the fact that Hiei already had. It had been a low class demon that resembled an oni. However, its skin was pink(poor demon), it had three eyes and its mouth was overrunning with teeth. Other than that, it looked extremely human and wore a black tuxedo. The bow he had used channeled demon or spirit energy and tripled the power. No wonder Kathryn was knocked out.

Hiei rushed over and pulled out the arrow. I looked over his soldier while he investigated the wound. "Fox, How good are you at dressing wounds?" "Depends, but I can also heal somewhat. How bad is it?" I knew that the way the arrow hit, a rib or two were probably broke, but not much more. I knew Hiei knew more than I; his jagan was glowing behind his bandana. "Three broken bones, a punctured lung, and the arrow came dangerously close to the other lung and heart." "I can't heal that much. I'll have to cover the wound and maybe the bleeding will stop. We need to get her to Genkai's, and quickly."

(AN: This is all Meg-chan, hope you enjoy!)

I watched as Hiei tore off a large rectangular piece of his black shirt and hastily wrapped Kathryn' wound. Kathryn twitched. "Let's go now." Hiei said with urgency in his voice as he picked Kathryn up and began to run as quickly as his legs would carry him. I immediately followed after him with thoughts of the pink demon still in my head. It was obvious Hiei didn't care...

Genkai's Place–Kathryn's P.O.V.

I woke up at an unfamiliar place with a dull pain in my chest. "Damn..." I muttered as I tried to sit up. "You should really stay down until you're healed." The voice sounded familiar. The dark blur beside me was Hiei. Half his shirt was gone and I could see his chest! I secretly squealed inside. Suddenly I heard someone burst into the room. It was Yusuke. "Is she okay? Oh, you're awake. With Hiei. Did you guys suck face or something?" Yusuke fell and rolled on the floor laughing as I silently seethed. "You are so Goddamned immature..." Hiei huffed. I finally got out of my dreamlike state and the questions began to burst from my mouth. "Where am I? What happened? Why are you wearing half a shirt? Why do I hurt! AM I GONNA DIE!" "You shouldn't work yourself up," Hiei began, "You might- - -" "What!" I interrupted, panic-stricken. I felt my hysteria level go up with every passing second. I grabbed Hiei's shoulders and cried, "What's gonna happen, Hiei!" I suddenly felt a bit lightheaded. I felt my body slowly fall down. I heard Hiei mumble as I drifted into unconsciousness, "You're going to faint..."

(AN: Now it's Pai-chan's turn! And I still can't believe Meg made me twitch...grr...)

Yusuke's P. Of V.

"Nice going, Hiei. Way to handle the situation." "Hn." I decided I'd better get out of his way since he was looking pretty angry. He began to draw out his katana as I quickly walked out of the room. "What's his problem?" I mumbled as I strolled outside. I heard a small laugh from behind me and I quickly turned around It was Kurama. "Where have you been? I was just wandering...After I helped heal Kathryn, there wasn't much else for me to do." He picked a flower off a tree and kept on walking.

_I swear; there is something strange about him. He has got to be the gayest straight guy ever! _I thought to myself. I continued walking for a while, feeling really bored, when all of the sudden, I heard a rustling in the leaves behind me. I quickly stopped and spun around. "Oh, crud!" It was Hiei...and he was looking REALLY ticked off. "Look Hiei, if you're still mad about what I said..." I then realized what he was actually angry at. Kathryn had apparently recovered and was running after him yelling "Lovey Dovey Hiei Pumpkin Pie!" In a sudden burst of speed she caught up to him and grabbed onto his arm. "I despise you with a passion almost as great as the fiery love that burns in my heart for you!" she cried. A stunned look appeared on Hiei's face as he tried to figure out what the heck she meant. I was too shocked to laugh. (AN: Back to me writing!) Before he could figure it out though, she gasped in pain and fainted. Hiei caught her (still looking confused) and looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, not sure what he wanted, even if I did have some ideas.

Hiei gave me his standard disgusted look and sort of pushed Kathryn towards me. "Take her!" I took her, but not before teasing Hiei some more. "Why, Lovey Dovey-eep!" Hiei's katana was close to being stuck in my throat and his cold angry stare dared me to continue. So I did; can't turn down a dare can I? "Hiei pumpkin Pie!" I ducked down quickly hearing the swish of the blade above my head, and ran back to Kathryn's room, Kathryn hanging limply in my arms. I swear she knew what I had done because she smiled contentedly as if knowing what she had started.

(Think George when you say oni. The Jagan is the third eye Hiei has on his forehead. Thanks for Reading!)


	5. Of Freinds

Chapter 5 Of Friends

(AN: Scary thought: My friends. Luv ya'll anyways!)

I woke up, my side still hurting. I noticed that I was being watched over by Kurama and an old lady with dull pink hair, so I guessed they were taking shifts to watch me. "Sorry 'bout the pain but old ladies like me can only heal so much. Your wounds were pretty bad; what made these people want you so bad?" I debated on telling her for a minute, before realizing that I didn't know who she was. "Hm... lots of spirit energy, that feels like some of the energy Yusuke has, and is older than the dinosaur fossils...You must be Genkai!" She didn't look happy at the way I said that and Kurama was slowly (but not noticeably) away from both of us. "Yes, that's me. Obviously you've talked to Dimwit about me?" I knew who she was talking about without being told; the name fit. "Not really. Just overheard a thought or two of his. Dye your hair a bit brighter, add some makeup, and wear some cooler clothes, and you'd look great. That way Yusuke couldn't make fun of you." Kurama looked at me weirdly before asking me, "I thought you weren't into that sundry?" "Huh?" "Stuff." "OH! I'm not. But I don't like ugliness, either." A very, very scary Genkai (which looked very, very threatening, too.) Started approaching me, fist raised. "ARE-YOU-CALLING-ME-UGLY?" "No, I'm calling you fugly." I answered her squarely, catching her and Kurama off-guard. "J-K. No I'm not. I just don't approve of people who care, but don't do anything. That's why I do everything I do–Where's a clock?" A sudden feeling had come over me and I needed to investigate. "Why?" I think Genkai had forgiven me, and she started to change my bandages. "Um, Kurama, turn around please... I need to know what time it is." "Around 5:40." "How long does it take to get back home?" "About an hour." Genkai finished replacing the bandages, "What're you so worried about? Forgot your clothes or something? I'm sure I got something you could borrow." "No thank you, Shishan(1). I just," I slowly stood up, "need to get to school." "Hn. Not likely."

I looked at the corner where the little hiyokai(2) was standing, "When did you get here?" "About 2 minutes ago." "Oh. I'm still going. I have a feeling that what I've been waiting for is coming today." "No." "Yes." "I hate baka onnas who don't know when to give up." "And I hate guys who think they're some sorta macho man and think that girls are worthless." Genkai poked me in my side, and I fell forward in pain. This surprised Hiei enough to forget the argument while Kurama rushed to grab me before I squashed my face into the floor. "Enough arguing! You two fight more than Dimwit! If I didn't know better I would have thought that you two were a fighting couple!" "AS if!" "Not likely, old woman." "Well, as it is, Kathryn can go. ("YES!") As long as Hiei and Yusuke go, too."

"What was that?" Yusuke had heard his name while walking by my door. I thought I'd take the chance to express my happiness, "WE'REGOINGTOSCHOOL! COMEON, LET'SGETGOING!" "Nooooooooo!" Yusuke's cry of agony caught my attention and I turned around to see Yusuke crying in the corner with Kurama doing the good-friend-thing and patting him on the back, "It'll be okay...okay..." "I thought I'd get out of going to school today!" ToT

"But there'll be a surprise, courtesy of me! Don't you want to see the surprise?" "Will I like it?" Yusuke timidly looked toward me, knowing that it was unlikely for me to be so nice. (AN: Is that what people really think?T.T) I thought about it for a minute, "You'll like at least one of them." Hiei became suspicious then, "There's more than one? What are they?" I did that Xellos thing(put your right index finger up in a "shh..." sign and wink) and said "Now, sore wa himitsu desu!(3)" (I don't own Slayers, but I have tried to use the spells. Can that count?)

--On the way to School...--

I wasn't skipping, but you could tell I was happy. I was listening to my mp3 player and humming to all the songs, INCLUDING 'Barbie Girl.' (That does NOT happen often, and that song is NOT on there with my permission. My friend put it on there after I told her not to...grr. Also, I'm too lazy to take it off.) Gosh, I loved life!

We arrived only 20 minutes late. We walked into the classroom where the 'surprises' were. (i.e. home room)

"Great. We have more transfer students. State your name and sit in the back. "Susan Chikusho." "Rachel Shimai. Yo" "Chelsea Onyaku" "And I'm- KATHRYN!" "MEAGAN!" Meagan and I hugged, then pulled away, smiled and greeted each other normally, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I've missed YOU!" Poor Hiei had had enough. His hands were clenched and we didn't even see him come up to us, "That-is-enough!" Meagan saw him and almost squealed again, but she caught herself, "Oh my gosh, Kathryn! Your boyfriend is SO KAWAI!" "Boy...friend?" "Yeah, isn't he the guy you told us you-EEP!" I can glare when the need arises, and my friends know that I can be a PAIN when I get mad.

"Uh, um...Cute, little, random thoughts going through head. Going to shut up now." I laughed, instantly forgiving her. I hadn't seen any of them in almost five months. Wait a sec... "Hey! Ya'll were supposed to be here almost four months!" "Our parents wouldn't let us come until we were somewhat fluent in Japanese," Pai-chan(4) was the first to exclaim.

"Yeah, it wasn't our damn fault YOU transferred us to another frickin' country!" "Well SOR-RY, Rachel. Not my fault ya'll are so flippin' slow." "Oh, yeah?" "No. (Everyone fell to the ground, surprised) God, I missed ya'll!"

Yusuke looked slightly scared when he asked me, "Are these people the surprise?" I nodded and then noticed that Kuwabara looked frightened, and though he won't admit it, Hiei was nervous. What he said next surprised me: "They are half-demons. All four of the onnas." "You figured it out already. But you can't tell that I..." I wispered in Rachel's ear. "No way! He must be an idiot to not figure it out yet!" Rachel rushed to tell all the rest of the girls and got similar reactions.

"WILL EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" :

'Oops...' In all of the excitement, we had forgotten about Iwamoto. We sat down, went through school, plotted something during lunch, and went home.

(AN: Sorry I'm too lazy to go through school. Have to do that daily anyways.

(1)Shishan- Martial arts director(often translated as teacher)

(2)Hiiyokai- literally, fire demon

(3)Sore wa himitsu desu- That is a secret. Trademark of Xelloss and I use it all the time.

(4)Okay, my friends have lots of nick names. I will list them by friend:

Chelsea- Pai-chan(she looks like Pai from Whale Rider, and I love the name Pai)

-Chels(hope you can figure that one out) and I can't think of anymore right now...

Meagan- Me-fish-chan(I'm gonna explain it to the Reikai Tentai later, why explain it now...?)

-Meg-chan(again, I hope you can figure that one out)and I can't think of more...

Whitney- Susan(she changed her name to Susan this year to her middle name, I doubt I'll ever use it)

-'Itteney(she leaves out consenents in people's names, and it infected me)

-'It(see above)

-Wit(first syllable of her name)

Rahel- Rei(she demands that her name be spelled as such)

-Rei-Rei-chan(see above, and in Megan and Chelsea's)

-Dimwit(my uncle says that she is Dimwit and I am Knitwit. At least I can knit!)

-Kura-chan(she LOVES Kurama, and is mad at me because I'm going to put her with Yusuke in my story(sorry that slipped) so she insists that I call her Kurama from now on. Since that would confuse the reader's and character's, IF I use this nickname for her I will put Rei in parentheses afterwards)

My Friends call me different things also. Rachel calls me Kat, Neko, or Kitty Kat(or something along the lines of), and Kathryn. Whitney calls me 'Af, 'Affy, 'Affywen, or Kat(not often), and Kathryn. Meagan calls me Neko-chan or sometimes Kathryn. Chelsea calls me Kathryn, but sometimes Neko-chan.

Also, our evil plot will be told next chapter, and my secret will be explained sooner or later...)

LOVE ALL WHO LOVE ANIME!

KASURIN.)


	6. Of Parties

Kasurin: Hey all you people! Today, I have a special guest to say those evil words no authoress or author wants to say...

Hiei: What the hell am I doing here? And why are the lights off?

K: It's for a dramatic feeling. You're here because I wanted to do number 38 on the 'List of ways to tick Hiei off'... "Lock him in your 'special' place where he is subject to your author/ess powers."

H: No. I'm leaving.

K: Can't the door's locked.

H: You paid your little brother to lock us in, didn't you?

K: Yup. Now say it or I'll kill you off.

H: You can't. The story was made to annoy me.

K: It doesn't say that, does it. I could annoy anyone with these. And I quote, "Most of these would annoy anyone, not just Hiei!" Gosh I love Pai-chan. Now, say it!" (Hie is now threatened with a blood-stained kitchen knife)

H: Did you really kill some one with that?

K: Yeah, the last anime character that made me mad.

H: Then what's with the chicken?

K: Oh, crap! I left that out. Okay, so I killed the chicken. I was going to use it to persuade Youko to do it next time. PLEASE!

H: She doesn't own anything but her, her cats, and her freinds. The last of which, only because they're locked in her closet.

K: Thank you and read this chapter! Also, today, I'm going to put thoughts like so: _'thoughts.'_ & _Other's thoughts_. You'll understand later as you read.

Chapter 6. Of Parties

The walk home was uneventful. I learned that all but two of my friends live within walking distance of my house(Yusuke lives on the same street!). Once at home, though, Hell broke loose. When we had taken our shoes off and gotten into the living room, Hiei grabbed my arm. I gasped in pain, "Ah! Hiei, le-let me go..." "What aren't you telling me!" "Tha-at is a secret...heh-heh." I smiled in hopes that he would, you know, LET GO. That plan beared no fruits. (AN: Don't laugh at my phrases please. My friends already did...ToT) He slammed me into the wall by my arms. (I can't figure out how. He's like a foot shorter than me...Short people are scary.) My conscience (and common sense) took over from there, "I'M SORRY! I'm having a party-slash-sleep over with all my friends!" I had had my eyes shut, scared of Hiei's reaction. After a second of nothing, I looked up guiltily, "Are you mad?" "Damn it all" I flinched "You are so damned!...annoying..." He grabbed my chin (great, another bruise) and all my internal alarms went off. I swear I heard a voice saying, "Hel-LO! Earth to Kathryn! Any one in that empty head of yours?" but I ignored that voice and the next thing I knew, Hiei...Hiei KISSED me. _'Holy crapoli. Mary, sweet mother of Jesus. Lord, forgive me for all my sins in this life and all my previous ones._**_'_**

It became apparent that Hiei was new to this sort of thing when he sunk his cute li'l fangs into my lips. _Wait a second...Fangs!_ I tried to get away, scream, knock Hiei down, but I couldn't. His jagan glowed behind his bandana.

'_Oh terrific! NOW he figures out he can control me!' _ When the fangs made their way to my neck, I lost it. Hiei may be cute, but vampirism is NOT my thing. '_YOU DUMB-ASS SON-OF-A-BITCH JERK-OFF! I KNOW YOU CAN FLIPPIN' HEAR ME! YOU'RE A FLIPPIN' TELEPATH! GET YOUR FLIPPIN' FANGS OUT OF MY FLIPPIN' NECK OR I'LL START FLIPPIN' USING FLIPPIN' WORDS WORSE THAN FLIPPIN!_'

That snapped him out of it. He seemed to notice what he was doing and threw me on the floor. "OOW... that hurt. My butt bone may never recover. And YOU!" I pointed a finger at him accusingly, "Now my arms are bruised! My butt hurts! My back's probably bruised from being slammed into the wall, and my wound hurts...I think it may be bleeding, but I don't feel like looking," I added that last part as an afterthought. Then I continued, "AND my neck hurts! What are you, a flippin' vampyr?" (AN: that is the old way of spelling that word and pronounced VAHM-peer not vam-PIER.) "Hn. No, I'm a demon. Demon's like blood." He looked absolutely disgusted with himself. Now I may have a sucky love-life (or lack there of), but having someone force themselves on me and then look disgusted about it goes past the last straw. "Whatever. I don't care." I stood up before continuing, "I've gotta call everyone and tell them to come over." Hiei looked worried then (probably of my friends; you don't hurt me or my friends. There WILL be hell to pay) and the next thing I knew he was gone and the door slammed shut.

I fell to the ground, exhausted mentally and physically. I was scared of what Hiei had done, but at the same time, hyperventilating from excitement. Hiei had kissed me!

--Later--

I looked in the mirror and I looked HORRIBLE. _'Damn it all...!' _I dialed a number on the phone and was answered on the first ring. "Rachel, I'm going to go in a self-depression and suicide." "Uh...That's great, Kathryn!" She sounded way too cheerful for my comment.

"Dammit, Rei! You're not supposed to say that!" "Well you told me to support you in all of your decisions. You didn't specify on what decisions!" "Rei, can you just call all the girls; I'll call the guys." "Why? Can't you?" "I only have your cell number, Pai-chan never has hers on, Whitney doesn't have one, and I'm too lazy to call Meagan's cell. And you know the houses they're living at! PLEASE!" "Fine, see ya in an hour?" "Yep!"

I called the guys and they got ready. I even called Kuwabaka, Yukina, and Keiko. Yusuke promised to bring alcohol(especially tequila; I have margarita mix and I LOVE margarita). When they arrived, I looked bruised and battered, but the swelling had gone down a bit. "Holy Mother of God! What the Hell happened to you!" Are those fang marks?" "Kathryn Elizabeth Matthews! Are those hickeys!" "Thank you Whitney. I'm going to get a turtle neck." Um, Neko-san? Your lip's bleeding," Kurama thought about it for a minute, "And weren't you alone with Hiei?"

I ignored my friends' affirmatives and offered everyone some soda. "Um, Kathryn-san? May I heal your wounds?" I let Yukina heal the wounds that were showing(my clothes were definitely staying on) while Kurama thought some more. He then said a very out-of-character(or maybe Youko-ish) thing, "Have fun with our vertically challenged, black, spiky-haired demon while you two were alone?"

"God Bliss It All! After Bunny rules the world, I'M GOING TO BURN THE WORLD! THEN EVERYONE WILL DIE AND BURN IN HELL FOR ETERNITY AND I WILL DIE OF OLD AGE AND GO TO HEAVEN AND LAUGH MY BUTT OFF AT ALL OF YOUR SUFFERING! BWA HA-HA-HA-HA!" There were a few raised eyebrows at that comment and Whitney started singing, "Emergency, call 9-1-1. She's pissed off at everyone!" (AN: no I don't own 'Riot Girl.' X-P)

"I am?" I responded, "I'm not so sure...Bored is more like it."

"Yeah, Neko-chan. Let's play a game, like..."

–Kurama's P. of V.–

"Truth or Dare!" Meagan-san finished. I watched as everyone rushed off, then mentally called out to Hiei, _'Done sulking?'_ _Hn.__ 'Planning on coming back?' __...Is she mad?__ 'She was. You would have liked her...cursing, I guess you would call it.' __ 'She's not anymore. If anything, she's scared for you. Her friends are deciding on killing you or telling you good luck on the relationship.' __Hn._Hiei had appeared out of nowhere as usual. "Yeah it is great, isn't it" I tried to sound extra felicitous (AN: means happy, trying to use bigger words...Seems to fit Kurama, anyways. So HA!) As I remarked back to him. "I could kill you, kitsune."

Chelsea-san came back to get me, instantly noticing Hiei, "Kurama-kun, everyone's waiting." She looked at Hiei before continuing, "Is it a demon thing for the guy to have fun and the girl get abused." "Wouldn't you know?" Hiei was getting pissed and I didn't want to see this show down, "I'll be keeping the others away, IF you two don't kill each other." "Hai!" (1) Was Chelsea-san's response, while all Hiei said was his typical, "Hn." They started a full-on glaring contest and I left quickly.

–Chelsea's P. Of V.–

I didn't plan on a show down, but if I had to, I would. I was scared to death of Hiei to tell the truth, and I think he could tell because he smirked. Of course, that ticked me off even more, "Come on you little vertically-challenged pain in the neck."

"I insist ladies first." So now he was making fun of me! "Then, after you." Swish. Hiei's katana was pressed against my cheek, a thin red line appearing while the strip of hair that had been my face was now on the floor.

(AN: In the background everyone appears at the door and Kathryn said to Kurama, "Oh NO he didn't." "I think he did." was the response.)

"You flippin' RETARD! You cut my hair!" What you deserve, you half-breed whore!"

–Kakkoi's P. Of V.–

Meow! Meow me- meow! Meow meow. Meow, meow meow meow. ME-OW! Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow MRER! (okay, I'll prolong your fate and go back to a human's point of view.)

–Kathryn's P. of V.–

Chelsea looked stunned at what Hiei said. She'd be pissed in a minute. Too bad I already was. SLAP! Hiei raised his hand to the hand print on his surprised face. I wasn't done yet, "You can insult me, hurt me, or do anything you like to me, but you can NOT insult or hurt my friends. …Unless they give you a good reason." "I will do as I please, onna." "This is my house, my rules. You wanna make the rules then ya have to kill me." I spread my arms wide, leaving myself wide open.

"Neko-chan?" I felt a hand tug on my shirt sleeve. "Quest-ce que cest, Chels?" "Meagan says she wants to play T or D now…" "YAY!" Truth or Dare!" Whitney hit Hiei on the back reassuringly. "It's a good thing 'Affy's so easily entertained, huh? ("grr…") See, watch. Kathryn!" I turned around, and she asked, "What were you just doing, 'Af?" "Uh………(thinking, thinking, process denied, denied.) Don't know. What was I doing?"

Whitney smiled and dragged me and Hiei to the living room, "I wanna be first! Please, 'Affy-wen?" Eck. Puppy-dog eyes. "Fine…If you let the person chose truth." "Kay! I chose you Kathryn!" By now we are all in a circle(in this order: Keiko, Yusuke, Rachel, Hiei, Me, Meagan, Kurama, Chelsea, Kuwabara, Yukina, Whitney.) We all looked at her while she did a dramatic pause, "What did you and Hiei REALLY do?" "Nothing. I did absolutely nothing with Hiei." "You're lying!" Kurama spoke up. "No, she isn't. I can tell when someone is lying."

Yusuke gave his two-pence, "Yeah, you've perfected the art yourself, right?"

I thought he deserved to pay for his rudeness, "Yusuke, Truth or Dare?" "Dare! Give me all ya got!" Evil thoughts raced through my mind. "I dare you to kiss Rachel or Keiko. I'll be kind enough to give you a choice." Yusuke turned livid, but Keiko and Rachel blushed a deep red, "KATHRYN!" They both yelled at me at the same time. "Hey, who would it embarrass more, you two or him?" I asked them in my defense. "Him..." Rei had to admit. "No way! Getting kissed by him would suck!" "Oh, yeah! Well kissing you would suck twice as much!" "Yusuke, you JERK!" Yusuke rushed over to Rachel and kissed her quickly.

He sat back down and scouted out his target, "Kuwabara. Truth or dare?" "Dare. If you can take it so can I!" "Kiss Kathryn." He smirked smugly. "NO!" All my friends (and Kuwabara) yelled. I think even Yukina, but I was too busy to notice, "Oh, Heck NO! There is no frickin' way in Hell I'm going to kiss this dumb SOB!" "Like I wanna kiss you!" "Well, kiss your darling Yukina, you dumb-ass bastard!" Meagan interfered and shoved us together where our lips touched. "Umph!" I drew away and ran to the bathroom, feeling extremely sick. When I returned, I heard Kuwabara's question to Kurama (Kura-kun chose truth. Smart Kitsune.)

"Would you date, how about, Chelsea-san?" Kurama looked surprised at Kuwabara's half-way decent question, "Yes, I suppose." Poor Chelsea looked embarrassed to be part of that question. So I thought I'd have fun with Kura-kun's pride, "I thought you were gay, but if you would date Chels, then... you must be Bi!" "Kathryn!" "What, Chelsea? Isn't it better than him being a trisexual?" Chelsea buried her face into her hands while everyone, but Kurama, laughed.

He continued the game. "Hiei, why don't you chose? Truth or dare?" "...truth." I swear I saw Kurama's eyes turn gold and an evil (but, God, how hot!) smile flash on his face for a minute. "How did Kathryn get those wounds today?" "Kitsune..." ""Yes, Hiei?" "...I lost control and attacked her." "Is that why Kathryn has the mark of a demon lover?"

"WHAT!" Everyone looked at me. "Demon lover!" "Yes, humans made up vampires to explain what happened when a human is "kissed" by a demon. Unless they have a strong soul, the human turns into a demon by the next day." Chelsea, Whitney, and Meagan pulled out stakes and Rachel pulled out a gun (supposedly with silver bullets) from somewhere and started advancing on me. "Uh, Me-fish-chan? Iteny? R-Rei-chan? Pai-chan!"

"Hn. That won't work; that's just an old myth. Now Half-breed. Truth or dare.?" My little Pai-chan was defiant and stood up for herself, "Dare, I'm not scared of you." (I was so proud of her:')) Hiei smirked again at her, as if laughing at her. "Kiss Kurama." "Huh? (Blink, Blink) "You heard me. Kiss Kurama." "Uh, Okay?" She walked over to Kurama, who was taking this fairly well, except for turning about the same shade of his hair. They kissed, but for longer than anyone expected. Whitney spoke all of our opinions, "Yeah, Kuwabara, I think they'd go out..."

The above said couple broke away, embarrassed. Chelsea thought for a minute, then chose her target (that chose dare. How bright...) "Meagan, I dare you..." She whispered something in Meg's ear. "Okay...?" Meagan went into the kitchen and we heard clinking and the refrigerator door opening. She came back with a bowl of something. She then walked over to Hiei.

(AN: Maybe I Should End It Here...)

(NAH...)

She flinched when she grabbed a handful of the stuff and shoved in Hiei's face. She walked over and did the same thing to me. The stuff was... ice cream?

"It was Chelsea's idea!" Meagan was hiding behind Yukina. Me and Hiei were too busy getting the ice cream off of our faces to kill her. "Yum, chocolate ice cream is the best!" Kurama looked at me weirdly, "You seem to like ice cream as much as Hiei..." Who was still licking ice cream, trying to pretend he didn't care about the world.

"Yeah, doesn't Shorty call it sweet snow? ..or something like that..." "Sweet snow?" Yukina nodded enthusiastically at Chelsea's question, "Yes it resembles snow, doesn't it?"

While looking at her sweet demeanor, I had an idea, "Meagan, can I have a favor?" I whispered my plan to her. "Ooh, evil. Okay, Yukina. Truth or dare?" "I'll try tru-" "Be brave my Yukina, choose dare!" Okay so I was 10 dollars short of what I had 30 seconds ago, but it was worth it. "Oh. Okay, dare then." Enter evil smile (s. Meagan and me, of course.) Meagan continued, "Force feed Hiei baby food." The boys, Yukina, and Keiko looked shocked at the proposition, but my American idiots laughed hysterically. Tears were streaming down Rachel's face, "Do you even HAVE baby food?" "Yup! Remember when I had to babysit? I'm prepared now!" I grabbed the baby food and handed it to Yukina. (Due to threats from Hiei(and Yukina. She went Psycho, I swear!), I wont be doing details. Be pleased to say Hiei wanted to kill me. I understand, though. Baby food is EVIL. It's like applesauce with even more disgusting flavors.)

Yukina sat back down, sorta flustered. "Keiko, truth or dare?" "Truth, please!" "Do you love Yusuke?" "EEW! No!" Sceptic looks were pointed her way. "It's true! But there is a guy at school that I sort of like... Anyways, I've known Yusuke too long for me to like him!" I think I heard Yusuke's heart break as she said these words. Which Kuwabara had to comment on, "Ha-ha, Uremeshi. You'll have to find yourself a new girlfriend, huh?" BASH. "Hey! I may need that wall later!"

Keiko brought our attentions back to the game, "Whitney, truth or dare?" "Dare. You're too nice to do something pure evil." Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at her stupidness. Keiko smiled sweetly and said, "I dare you to run around the house naked singing Barbie Girl at the top of your lungs." "Oh, that it? Be right baq!" (I spelled "back" that way in my first draft and a friend of mine said it would be funny to leave it that way. SO, there it is...) And she really did it. Yusuke's mom heard the racket and came outside. When she saw what was happening, She yelled, "You go girl! Show 'em how it's done!" Which, embarrassed Yusuke just a tad. Whitney came back, put her clothes on , and I was officially creeped out. "Let's stop now that everyone has gone." (There was a mutual understanding that no one could go twice until everyone went.)

Whitney put on The Face, (AN: to normal people: the puppy-dog face.) "Can I go one last time?" "Why don't you let her? I'm sure it'll be okay." "Fine, Kurama, I'll let her." "YAY! Kathryn, chose dare, PLEASE...!" "Otay..." "Yay. Hiei, give me your headband and the seals on your arm." Hiei fixed a cold stare on her, "No." Whitney pulled a pin out of her sleeve and threw it with some ki into Hiei's neck. "Please? Or the next one will hit your heart. And don't take that one out. You'll bleed to death without proper care." She smiled kindly, another pin in her hand, and Hiei begrudgingly took off his bandages. Whitney grabbed them and me and yanked into the next room. My other (girl) friends followed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"TOO BAD! IT'S HAPPENING! NOW OFF WITH THE SHIRT!"

I wasn't there but Kurama told me that all the guys' eyes turned HUGE at that comment.

When I came back out, the guys were confused. "Where are my seals?" Hiei asked. I blushed an astonishing shade of red and my friends started laughing. When Whitney had gained her breath back she rudely said, "If you want them back, you'll have to take them off yourself." Four "Huh?"s were said at the same time. Rachel came to the confused people's rescue. "Whitney dared Kathryn to wear the seals and bandana as binding tape for the rest of the night." Hiei turned almost as red as me ands Yusuke fell on the floor laughing at my misfortune. Kuwabara made it worse by asking what binding tape was. I had had enough of his idiocy, "It's the Japanese version of a bra. Are you sure your IQ higher than your age?"

I caught sight of Hiei's arm, "Ooh..."

"Uh, oh. Here we go again." Kurama looked at Chelsea weirdly, "What do you mean?" Meagan explained instead, ""She's loves tattoos and she loves dragons. She now has a new crush." The guys stared at me as I grabbed Hiei's arm ("Grr...") to look at the dragon. I noticed the pin still stuck in his neck, "Whitney!" "What?" I yanked out the pin, "This! You were supposed to take it out!" But you can do it, too...So why did I need to?" "...grrr..." "You sound like Hiei! You two are perfect for each oth-eep! Thanks for my pin back!" She had grabbed the pin as it was flying at her face.

Last Author Note: (1) Hai- the most often used form of "yes"

Whitney's pins are like the pins you see ninjas or shinobis using. Long looking pin-like things.

Yes I know that T or D is over used in fanfictions. So don't lecture me too much. You can tell me that I copied you, someone else, or watev. Just don't lecture, please.

Last time I forgot to tell you that Whitney tries to get called Susan(her middle name) at school, but most everyone still call her Whitney.

I'm so far behind on my typing that I have 5 (most of them long) chapters written. I WILL type them up soon, I swear!

Does anyone think I should do the "character's say that annoying little line" thingie every chapter? I need ya'll's oppinion.

Yes I know this is a lot more than one note, but I'll give you a preview of the next chapter since I'm so far behind:

(It's called Of Incoherent Babbling)

She started Babbling about ½ an hour ago. An example: "Did you know that the purple fuzzy sock under my purple fuzzy is gonna eat my purple fuzzy head?" She's one horrible drunk...


	7. Of Incoherant Bablling

Kasurin: Yo, we're back! and as promised here's Youko!

Chibi Youko appears from behind the curtain, chewing on his chicken

Kasurin: Due to my scatter-brained (forgetful) mind process, I could only get the chibi Youko. Guess what! He only comes up to my knees! I'll have to get Me-chan or Rachel to draw him and put the link up so ya'll can see him!

Youko: Grrowl! munch, munch

Kasurin: He says that I own nothing that is familiar to all you Yu Yu fans. Also--EEK!

Full-grown Kurama grabs Kasurin from behind and whispers something into her ear

Kasurin: EEK! NO! SUKEBE! And what about Chelsea?

Youko: It's true I like the sweet innocent ones, but you seem experienced. smirk

Kasurin: scowl Go scare Chelsea with your perverted ideas. Youko starts walking off AND I WANT MY CHIBI BACK! Back to you readers Anyways: If you want a guest character, just ask. Even my friends would be thrilled to be here! I've got to run off before Chelsea finds out that I sent Youko after her.

Random high-pitched scared screech: KASURIN!

Kasurin: Gotta go. Oh yeah, go Read Chelsea's story. It's called "What We Do Best" by Pai-chan Funnyfilly. (I think...I'm not even sure I got her name right...) It only has one chapter, so bother her until she updates. I refuse to post more chapters until she writes more! runs away laughing psychotically

Ch. 7 Of Incoherent Babbling

"Let go of my arm." Hiei said to me. "Oh, sorry." I had squeezed his arm out of anger and there was a red hand print that HAD to hurt. I rubbed my head, feeling a headache coming on. "I think I need a drink. Where'd you put the tequila, Yusuke?" "Fridge, bottom shelf."

Chelsea ran in front of me and blocked the doorway, "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Fine. I get a pina colada." "Beer for me!" Yusuke, Whitney, and Kuwabara shouted at the same time. "Anyone else?" "Red wine." the cute li'l redhead told me. "Pina colada for me too." Meagan responded. "Orange juice for me," Yukina and Keiko stated. Then after I had turned around Hiei said, "Bloody Mary." "..."

Kurama, the wise fox of the group, asked an unanimous question, "Hiei, you do know that Bloody Marries don't have blood in them, correct?" "Baka kitsune. Of course I know that." I turned back towards the kitchen, shaking my head, _'Typical. Almost scary...'_ When I finished the drinks(actually had wine. Go fig.), I handed them out. Then Kurama seemed to notice something, "Are any of you 21?" "...NOPE!" We all yelled at the same time. I looked over at Hiei, "Done already? If you know how, go fix a second." I finished mine off and went into the kitchen.

"Hiei, you have three eyes. Am I that drunk?" "No. It's my jagan eye." "OH! I've heard of that! It's a pretty purpley-blue color." I reached for his forehead, but accidentally poked his eye. He visibly flinched as I spazzed, "OH MY GOD! I am SO sorry! Geez, I must be more drunk than I thought." I finished making my drink.

About an hour and maybe four drinks later, I lost memory of what was happening...

–Rei-chan's P. Of V.–

Kathryn's one weird- behind bitch. She started babbling about ½ an hour ago. An example: "Did you know that the purple fuzzy sock under my purple fuzzy is gonna eat my purple fuzzy head?" She's one horrible drunk...

But now I'm starting to worry. She's trying to be Ms. Matchmaker.

"I say Kura-kun and Chels...CHELS-chan should stay together tonight. And Rei-chan and Yu-kun are perfect for each other! Yu-ki-NA and Kuwabaka can have the room at the end of the hall. Poor Whitney and Keiko and Me-fish-chan will have to stay in my room for the lack of boyfriends. HEY keiko, who's the guy at school you like?"

"Um, no one. No one at all."

"Hmph! You're no fun! We'll have to find someone for 'Itty. Hey Hiei! Gotta girlfriend? I've heard rumors about this Makuro perple. If it's true, then I'll have to kill her! Or him! I don't care which it is!" I think Hiei flinched at her idea. He looked at me, "Will she?" I shook my head, "Nah. She won't even remember it."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN won't member! I will too! After I get that darned stripoed pink kitty out of Kurama's hair..."

Chelsea jumped on Kathryn and held her down. She looked at Kurama, "Might want to be careful. She WILL attack your hair."

Kathryn started singing in the worst high pitch-dying cat-wail I had ever heard, "There's a little fuzzy foxy on me...! No wait...I have a fuzzy half-breed foxy on my back! She'll bite my hand then kill my head! While the cute li'l fuzzy half-breed foxy on my back!"

Kurama looked at Chelsea weirdly, "You're half fox?"

Kathryn yelled at the top of her lungs in response,"Yuh! And 'Ittey be a disguise shinob– an' Reichi be a darkness shinobi!" She paused and grabbed the nearest drink(which happened to be Hiei's Bloody Mary) and spat it back out with a green face. When she recovered, Yusuke asked, "And Meagan-chan?" "Me-chan est una Kitty demon!" (**AN: 'est' is old english, pronounce like it looks; 'una' is spanish**)

Ten minutes later of quiet from Kathryn ended with: "Quiero una vida! Con una casa grande y un esposo muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, MUY bonito! Como Kurama! O caliente como HIEI! Y dos o tres hijos. Uno tiene ser una hija! Y cuatro gatos y dos perros y un drag n. EN aquellos tardes frios!"

Whap! Whitney had hit Kathryn's pressure point in her neck and Kathryn fell to the ground looking quite happy. "I thought that was enough."

"What was she saying?" Keiko asked. Chelsea, Meagan, and I shrugged.

"They speak French. I speak Spanish. Ya know, me llamo Whitney and stuff like that. I think she said something about wanting a life. With a cute husband like Kurama or hot like Hiei. And kids and cats, dogs, and, a dragon? The last part was from Jingle bells. Who knows where that came from."

Yukina looked at Kathryn, "Maybe someone should put her in bed. She seems to have calmed down." I looked at her, not sure if she was serious. "Kathryn is knocked out. OF COURSE she's calmed down!" I sighed, trying to regain some composure, "I say Hiei carry her." "NO."

Kuwabara said something halfway bright after Hiei's comment, "You're the most soberest of us. Wouldn't it be bad if you let her get killed? Koenma'll kill ya or somethin'..."

"...grrr..." Hiei picked her up and started up the stairs. Chelsea whispered to me, "Follow them"." Which I thought was a great idea. I used my powers to hide "in" the shadows and followed the cute little non-existent couple. Once out of sight of everyone else, Hiei held Kathryn closer and Kathryn snuggled up to Hiei more. I almost gave myself away by kawai-ing at them, but caught myself just in time. They went into Kathryn's room and Hiei closed the door. I could have gone under the door with the help of the shadows, but that was too much work. I went back and told everyone what I had seen. "Aww! Kawai! I want to see them snuggle!" All the girls whispered excitedly.

"Yes, it would have been Interesting. This is the first person I have seen Hiei comfortable with since Yukina. Maybe with Makura but I highly doubt it is quite the same thing." Kurama (sorta) agreed.

--With Hiei and Kathryn--

After hiei had set Kathryn on the bed, he silently issued a threat to whoever was out there to make sure that Kathryn did NOT wake up. He took off her shirt and unwrapped the bandages. Regardless of what the ningen onnas believed he was not doing this because he wanted to, It was just that it was more troublesome to control the Dragon without the seals on. Of course he could do it, but why make things harder?

When he put her shirt back on, something caught his attention. 'Did her nose just twitch?' Twitch, twitch, twitch. Hiei's eyes widened, 'it did.' he started chuckling. He saw Kathryn stir so he muffled it with his hand.

**(AN: The next part Hiei has no knowledge of)**

Kathryn looked at Hiei laughing and smiled, 'He's laughing. How CUTE!' She smiled an even bigger smile and fell back asleep.

**(AN: Okay, that's done...Back to Hiei-chan!)**

Hiei then put his bandana and seals back on and left. But before leaving, he planted a small kiss on Kathryn's adorable nose.

**(AN: Aww... I have an adorable nose...**

**Rachel: Of course you do, you wrote it.**

**AN: ...glare... Shut up. You've called it cute before , too!**

**Rachel: Walks away throwing over her shoulder, "Musta been a slip of tongue.**

**AN: Sticks her tongue out and then turns back to the reader ... back to the story please! There is NOTHING to see!)**

Rei-chan:

Hiei came down and I noticed something before anyone else, "I see what type of demon you are." He froze and turned to me, wearing a cold, blank expression, "What is that supposed to mean?" Everyone turned their attention to Hiei, and Yukina noticed next, "You took them off her? While she was asleep?"

He flinched at her cold tone and angry face. Most everyone else was too drunk to be mad and all started singing at the same time (and out of tune, except for Chelsea and Meagan), "Hiei-bozu no SU- KE- BE!" (Oh, yeah; this group consisted of Yusuke, Meagan, Chelsea, Kuwabara, and Whitney) Kurama shook his head, probably because he didn't know what to say, and then remarked, "Good luck in the morning. From what I've seen, she's most likely going to be hung over and will most definitely be pissed at you." Chelsea looked at Kurama, horrified, "I don't want you drunk anymore! You say words like the p-word." "And your friends don't?" "But you're too pretty to say words like that!"

Since I seemed to be the most sober of my (American) friends, I reminded them of of why we were really here, "Don't we need to go to bed now?" "Yeah! I'm tired!" "Then you need to set up sleeping bags in front of Kat's door, huh?" All the girls rushed about (including Yukina and Keiko; they were informed of what was happening earlier.) while the boys looked at me expectantly. "What! We're making sure no one cough hack cough-cough Hiei does anything funny while Kathryn's asleep." Hiei gave me a super-you're-gonna die-in-your-sleep death glare. "Not really. We're gonna make sure she's not attacked while we're here. Good night!" We then lay down and I heard the boys go to sleep about fifteen minutes later.

AN's last note: Yo, okay, I haven't used much Japanese lately. I'm sure most of you know that kitsune means fox. My incoherent Spanish babbling is translated as: "I want a life! With a large house and a husband very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY pretty!(I was going to do cute, but I wasn't completely sure of what word to use) Like Kurama! Or hot like HIEI! And two or three children. One has to be a girlo! And four cats and two dogs and a dragon. In those cold nights! (The last part is the literal translation of the Spanish version of 'Jingle Bells')" Whitney said, "My name is Whitney. (Or literally: I call myself Whitney.)" I expect to post the next chapter in a week or so, since I finnally got my notebook back... I BLAME MEAGAN! But hey, I've written, like, six more chapters. I just have to type. But I HATE typing! Maybe if someone tells me where I can get free Utada Hikaru/Kingdom Hearts I & II/Panic! At the Disco MP3's, I may have to type faster...HINT, HINT Anyways, I'm listening to "My bloody valentine" (I don't own gosh darn it!) Andi feel like writing a bloody fight scene. It'll happen someday...SOON! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Only six more weeks of school! YAY!


	8. Of An Explosion

Ch. 8 Of An Explosion

**AN: yes, you can shoot me….i need to update more….. It's not my fault, tho! i lost my thumb drive (with all my work on it...) about two months ago... i just found it again and had to take the time to finish my chapters... Oh well. Thanks for all the reviews! Especially my newest reviewer….. drum solo-thingie JAPANESE ANGEL! Oh yeah, I forget to do the 'I don't own…' crap, SO: This story is based on a list called 'Things to not do to Hiei' by Nekura-sensei. For her website address, ask me. I do not own YYH or anything else familiar to you. DER! So anyways…..I'm doing something new and this'll be in a narrator's p.o.v. **

**Koenma: Kathryn does not own Yu Yu Kahusho. She could never own such coolness.**

**Kathryn: .; you're only cool in your teenage form... Read on, little readers!**

BEEP! BEEP! The girls in front of Kathryn's door woke up to hear Kathryn's annoying little alarm clock. "Urg...!" "Kathryn, shut it up..." "Don't wanna get up yet, mommy!" Unlike the AI's(1), Keiko woke up easily and remembered she wasn't home, "oh! I have to go home to get ready for school! See everyone then!" The worst reaction was from Yukina, who woke up fearing that the beeping was from something that would eat her. (gotta remember, she just spent the night with American half-demons brought up as humans. Who may or may not be rabid. And American humans are EVIL anyways.)

BEEP! BEEP! BE-OOM!

"What the-!"s were heard all around. Everyone, including Yusuke, woke up from their sleepy stupor. The girls went to grab the door open, but heard Kathryn tell them, "Don't worry about it! Nothing's wro-rg…?" Kathryn rushed out of her bedroom, through the mob of girls, past Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei (the last of which followed her), and into the bathroom; icky sounds coming from it. Hiei came back to the group and informed them, "She's hung over." with a smug smile on his face.

A few seconds later, Kathryn came out and looked at Hiei, "Remind me to buy a new alarm clock this afternoon." Rachel looked at her incredulously, "What'd you do to it!" "It sorta blew up..." Kurama walked in, "I believe everyone heard that. Now, what did you do to blow it up?" "Um, I think I blew it up with my mind. I'm a little 'special.'"

"Yeah, she's a telepath. Meagan and Chelsea is too." Whitney supplied from the doorway. Kathryn then noticed that all the girls were staring at about the same spot in the room. (The spot was Kurama.) She looked over and saw what the problem was. She smirked and said, "Well Kurama, since you have your shirt off, why don't you take it ALL OFF! I'm quite positive they don't mind. ... And from certain rumors, neither would Hiei!" Kurama smiled at Kathryn(his face a shade closer to the color of his hair...) And responded, "Then you must not have heard the latest rumor; seems he has fallen for a girl." Everyone in the room said, "Ooh, who?" at the same time except for Hiei, who had a quiet word with the fox mentally, 'Kitsune...' 'Don't worry, I had no intentions of telling them anything.'

"AAW!" Everyone looked up at Kathryn's reaction. She explained, "He wasn't going to tell us anyways..." Kurama looked slightly mad, "You can listen in on us?" "Yeah. Ya'll have pathetic walls your thoughts and conversations." Meagan looked crestfallen as she hung her head, "I can't hear anything..."

Kathryn turned green and rushed back into the bathroom. Rachel yelled out loud enough for Kathryn to hear, "Kathryn! Stop molesting the toilet!" "Eck...ONLY IF YOU STOP EYE-RAPING KURAMA!-!" Mumblings of "Damn every single one of you damn people who aren't hung over..grr..." were heard from the bathroom. Whitney looked at the short fighter with impossibly spiky hair and stated, "They are DEFINITELY perfect for each other." Everyone, even Kurama, nodded their agreeance (**AN: If that's not a word, then BLEH YOU!**) And started laughing when Kathryn yelled, "I heard that Whitney!" She came back out, "Whitney Susan Chikasha– haha! Ohmigawd! Do you know what that means?" "Well, I wanted to chose a more Japanese-y name... Do you think it fits?" Kathryn shook her head in defeat, "Yeah... Hope ya'll don't mind me staying home today; I don't feel too good." "YES!" Everyone looked at Yusuke, who was doing a little jig, "I'm not going to school! Whoo-Whoo!" "But ya'll still have to go; even Hiei!" Yusuke paused, turned to Kathryn and pointed his right index finger at her. It started glowing. "Uh, uh. BUT! You could be sick or something since I technically don't know you and stuff...yeah, let's say that..."

"Stop, Spirit Detective. We may need her later." Chelsea looked at Hiei and asked, "Hiei-kun, do you EVER use people's names?" "Shut up, half-breed." When he turned away from Chelsea, she stuck her tongue out at him. Kurama got in front of her when Hiei tried to kill her for it, "Stop, Hiei. We may need her later." Kurama smirked as Hiei went to the window to sulk.

Kathryn noticed this and commented, "For best friends, you two sure are mean to each other." "Oh, but you like bothering him, too!" Kurama said, Chelsea looked at me before adding on, "And are you really one to talk about how to treat friends?" Kathryn stuck her tongue out and responded back to Kurama, "Yeah, es la verdad. Es muy divertido que le molestare a el." "Definitely meant for each other..." "URG! Whitney, shut UP!" Kathryn grabbed Whitney's neck and tried to strangle her. Yukina grabbed Kathryn's arm, and all she said was, "Please stop. You may hurt her," and Kathryn let go. (For two reasons: 1-Hiei would kill her if she made Yukina cry, and 2- she's a sucker for sweet, cute, innocent people)

"The rest of you can stay home, too… I guess…" Kathryn admitted defeat. Kurama looked suddenly depressed at her defeat. Chelsea asked him, "What's wrong, Kurama-kun?" "I have to go to school. Mother would kill me if the school called and told I wasn't there." Meagan thought for a moment and came up with an idea (Hallelujah songs starts up) and whispered to Whitney about it. "Yeah, that WOULD work." Whitney turned to Kurama, "Kurama, just send Hiei instead! He says he doesn't like to be here and I've finally made corrections to my illusion technique." Kurama looked at the (ignoring-the-world) Hiei, then looked back at Whitney. "Are you a masochist?" This caught Hiei's attention, "Hn?" "She wants you to go to Kurama's school disguised as Kurama." Yusuke told the vertically-challenged demon.

"NO."

"PLEASE! Kathryn'll go on a date with you if you agree! And, everyone knows that both of you want to-"

"Why the hell would I want THAT!" Both Hiei and Kathryn yelled at Rachel. They looked at each other, both mad at the other, then looked away.

Kuwabara looked at both of them and asked, "Why are both of you sulking? You both agreed not to date each other..." Kuwabara then fell to the floor from the pain of the two punches he received in his stomach at once from Kathryn and Hiei.

Rachel watched Kuwabara have spasms on the floor before saying, "Ooh, touchy, touchy. I'm guessing that's a 'Yes, I'll pretend to be Kurama for a day.'?" "No!"

"I'll try." Everyone looked at Yukina. "..." Kathryn sighed, "Naah... Screw it. Kurama think of a memory of where your mom is talking on the phone." "O...kay." Kathryn touched Kurama's head, taking in the memory. "Here, 'Itt. See what you can do with this." Kathryn then touched Whitney's head and sent her the memory straight into her brain.

After abnout five minutes, Whitney called Meiya High School and told the office, "Hello. This is Shiori ------. My son Shuishi Minamino will not be attending school today because of a fever and green blotches on his skin. I'll send a doctor's note with him when he returns to school... Yes, right. Okay, Thank you! Bye!" Kurama stared at Whitney as she hung up the phone, as if if she were an alien or something. **(A/N: Alien Hiei! Sorry random moment... just popped in my head...)** Kathryn smiled, "How'd I do?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate Serpa! Die! **(A/N: Sorry about that... my freind took my notebook and wrote that in it. I was going to take it out, but a freind of mine said to just keep it in because she thought it was funny... it is not part of the story...)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to have mother cancel all of her credit dards and create a new bank account." "I think that means "Good Job."" Meagan positively supplied. Yusuke looked dumbstruck, "Good job! I wouldn't have known the difference!" "Yusuke, I doubt you would notice the difference between me and YOUR mom... And that's the point; I'm a disguise shinobi. You have to have an extremely sharp eye and an extraordinary ear to see through most of my tricks. ... ... Both of which that creepy little ditzy blonde over there has." Kathryn turned around, "Someone talking about me?"

Whitney turned to the guys and yukina (the rest had learned to ignore her) and said, "See my point?" "Mrer?" Hiei looked over at Kathryn, "She's explaining your idiotic self; attentive yet ditzy." "Ouch, that hurts... but you still love me anyways, right?" "No." Kathryn feigned (we think) horror, "No! Rei-Rei-chan! Hiei says he don't love me!" Kathryn ran over to Rachel and burried her face in her shoulder "Don't worry, Kat... You know that you're the only one for me..." Kathryn looked up from (fake, we hope) crying, "What about that new guy you're dating, and Rath, and Sephiroth, and-" Okay, almost the only one..." Yusuke stared at Rachel and Kathryn, who were still hugging, "Wow, that was..." Kathryn gave some endings to his sentance, "Cute, sweet, adorable-" "-disturbing." "Eh, I was gonna guess that next..."

As everyone laughed, Kathryn shook her and went over to the window that Hiei wasn't occupying. She hit her head once on the window, "I'm bored..." Chelsea raised an eyebrow, "Already!" "...ni!..." Kathryn's eyes then lit up, "Chels, can you look in my book bag and get a small brown bottle out of it. AND DON'T OPEN IT!" "Okay." Chelsea came back a couple of minutes later, "Jeez how many bottles do you have?" Kathryn ignored the drug accusation and shook the bottle lightly, "Huh. I thought I had more left... OH! So that's why it lasted four hours more than it should have last time!" Yukina looked up from petting Minami (one of Kathryn's cats, if you remember that well) at that last comment and questioned, "What lasted more than-" Meagan interrupted her, "We probably don't want to know, eh, Neko-chan?" Kathryn smirked and put the bottle in her jeans pocket, "It doesn't matter anyways, Mea-chan.

--Several Hours Later--

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Most everyone ran into hiei's room to find Kathryn banging her head into the wall. They looked at Hiei expectantly, "She walked in and just started doing that." Rachel looked relieved, "Phew. She's just bored. She should stop soon." Chelsea shook her head sadly, "---- more brain cells gone. Just like that." Whitney smiled, "I wonder if there are any left."

They left Hiei's room to hang out some more in the living room.

--An Hour Later--

Hiei walked over to Kurama, "She hasn't stopped."

"I'VE GOT IT! Kurama, get your foxy butt up here!" Kurama turned white, and Whitney tried to reassure him, "Don't worry, she doesn't like pretty boys, so she just means that you are a fox, not that you are foxy. Me, on the other hand; I definitely think-" "WHITNEY SHUT UP AND LET KURAMA COME UP HERE!" Kurama gulped, not feeling much better, and went upstairs to see what Kathryn wanted.

When Kurama got there, Kathryn slammed the door closed behind him. "Sit." He sat down at a seemingly unused desk. "Write this here." Kathryn handed him two pieces of paper. One with writing on it and the other blank. Kurama looked over the written paper and read it out loud, "I know your sister is yukina and I plan on killing her at Genkai's dojo two nights from tonight. Give me your necklace from your mother or else say goodbye to your sister. Yours Truly, S. M. (Y.K.)"

He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" "Write, Fox, Write!" "Yes, mother." He replied insultingly.

About Five minutes later, Kathryn looked Kurama copy over, "Awesome, Thanks, Kura-baby! See ya later." When Kurama returned to the livingroom, Yukina asked him, "What's is Kathryn-san doing?" "Uh, nothing."

Whitney went to see what Kathryn was doing. After finding what room Kathryn was in (she had moved from Hiei's room), she asked, "What'cha doing?" "Nuffing, can you copy this onto some stationary?" Whitney looked the note over, "Why not use this paper?" "WHAT! You can't send threatening notes on school paper! You have to use nice paper! Now forge like your life depends on it! Oh and can you find an envelope to write 'Hiei' on it in this handwriting? Please!" "Otay, 'Af. Sounds like fun. This could be a while, though." "Fine with me."

--Couple of Hours Later--

"Bye Kurama! Say hi to Shiori for us!" Kurama was leaving because school was over and if he was late from school his mother would worry. "Neko-san, please come here." Kathryn walked over to Kurama, who whispered in her ear, "Don't give that note to Hiei or I will make your life a living Hell." "Kurama, were your eyes always gold?" Kurama ignored her and left.

Kathryn took an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Hiei, "Kurama said to give this to you."

Everyone walked inside except for Hiei, who jumped into a tree and read the note. Then sat and thought. He didn't even notice eight people dressed in flowers and bright colors walk inside the house.

--(I Can't Do 3rd Person Anymore!) Kathryn's P. of V.--

Marie-chan, Ashley-chan, and their little group of freinds walked into the livingroom, where Marie-chan questioned me, "Why are we dressed like hippies!" "Do you know Kumbaya?" Ashley-chan replied, "Yeah, what of it?" "Teach me, please!" So I learned Kumbaya and explained my Master Plan.

Half an hour later, everyone was dressed in flowers, peace signs, and bright tie-dye colors. We walked outside to hiei's tree, sat down, and wondered when he'd notice us. After two minutes of boredom, we stood up and started dancinc around the tree, "Kumbaya, My Lord...(etc...)"

Hiei flinched. Then he started twitching angrily. He jumped down, causing everyone to scatter, "What the HELL is wrong with you!"

I smiled, "We're cheering you up!" His katana flashed and was held two inches from my face, "YOU-WILL-DIE!" "Eep!" I ran away, hoping I wouldnn't be massacred. I laughed though, because I knew that I was in no REAL harm. (AN: I'm not too bright, huh?) Which, of course, pissed Hiei off even more. "Hey, hey, hey! Can't you spare me? It was Chelsea's idea!" "Hey! You were the one who said to actually do it! And why'd you bring ME into this!" "I twas bored, just twas bored..."

Hiei figured out how to (i have no idea how...) tie me and Chelsea together, gag us, and start sharpening his katana in the span of about five seconds. "Ashley-chan, help us! Somebody? Anybody!" "Give up, Chels; we're doomed." "Stinkin' pessimist..."

Crash! A tree branch fell into one of my windows, and an oar ran into my head and bounced off. "Oops, sorry. Yusuke, get Kurama! Kuwabara and Yukina, get rid of all of the normal ningens! URGENT MESSAGE FROM KOENMA!"

**Author's last note--- Hmmm... cliffie... 1.AI stands for American Idiots (which me and my freinds are...)**

**Chikasha (whitney's last name that i was laughing at) means 'Dammit' from the translation i have...**

**Review now, PLEASE! I will Luff you if you do! Nd please forgive me for my typo's... i wonder if i can get Chels to beta my work...? hinty, hint C\hels! (... . i meant 'And please forgive...' see what i mean, i need beta-personage!)**


	9. Of Confessions

Dammit, I can only update when I'm at my dad's house... And plus, I was up late at night and couldn't go to sleep which is why I'm typing this next chapter up at all...  
Yusuke: So, in other worlds... You have no life.  
Kasurin: ... . ; Thanks, oh, Master Tact... since you're here, do the disclaimer please.  
Yusuke: Kasurin doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho because if she did, The old man wouldn't be dead, and the anime would have had him attending my wedding... where I would have killed him... cuz the old geezer is annoying.  
Kasurin: Aw... you know you loved him... And so did I! Raizen Major bishie!!  
Yusuke: And I'm not?  
Kasurin: Yusuke, you're... Yusuke and that's all there is to say. Now, the readers need to ignore us and read... Enjoy, please!

Chapter 9. Of Confessions  
Once Kurama got there, the yelling began. Botan insisted that Rachel, Meagan, Whitney, and Chelsea leave. They insisted that if it involved me or the boys, they stay. Botan said that they could get killed. They said that living with me for three days prepared them for the worst from death. (A/N: ITAI!!! Sure I'm scatter-brained and always late, but that just hurts...)  
Glare, glare. A five way glaring contest ensued. (Chels, Whit, Mea, Rach VS. Botan)  
—Five minutes later—  
Glare. Glare.  
—Five minutes after that—  
Glare. Glare.  
"Let the onnas stay." "NANI?!" Botan shouted out, confused. Hiei NEVER took sides.  
"Hn." Hiei looked away.  
"Well... fine! I fear Hiei more than Koenma anyways..." Botan opened her briefcase to show a baby-faced Koenma, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BOTAN?!"  
"Sorry, sir. There were some complications." "Well, okay. Kathryn, we know who is attacking you- ... ... ... To whom and why are you tied up?"  
"Hiei's going to KILL US!!" "Shut up, Chels. He can't. Koenma, sir. This is Chelsea, Whitney, Meagan, and Rachel," I nodded my head towards each person as I said their name, "And... Marie-chan and Ashley-chan left already?"  
Botan nodded, "Yes, THEY actually listen." Rachel looked at Koenma, smirked and said, "Yeah, we didn't know we would be talking to the Great Koenma of the Accursed Preschool of Toddlers! OOH! We're SO scared!"  
Hiei smirked (no, not smiled; smirked. HIei never smiles... except at Kurama, Yusuke once, and Yukina) at Rachel's comment, which caught Koenma's attention.  
"Hiei, do you mind hanging around these girls?" Hiei's smirk fell, "Why?" "Holy cow! I didn't think it possible for Hiei to like one human, much less five! Ogre, get these girls' files!" "Yes, sir!" Poor little George ran off to get the files and Koenma turned back to us, "Kathryn, That yokai was sent by a demon lord called the Big Yo. We don't know his identity nor why he's after you, but we believe he's just a minor demon lord with control over the stronger demon thugs and a rich human friend or two. All of this information wasn't gathered with the help of Kurama or Hiei, both of which should have known better and kept the demon hostage."  
Kurama looked Koenma square in the eye and told him, "I may be sorry, but we did have more important things to attend to. How did you find out this information?" Koenma folded his hands and laid his chin on them, "Botan picked up the body, where we found a special tattoo on it. One that was laced with spirit, demon, and holy energy into it so that no surgery disguise or even death could cover it up. Then we sent undercover agents to research the tattoo in demon world." Kathryn asked him with her interest piqued, "Undercover agents? Like the FBI?" "No, SWI. Spirit World Investigations. They're similar, but not quite as foolish as the American counterpart, who-" "Sir we have a problem!" "What is it, Ogre?" "Their files weren't in the human vault."  
Chelsea informed that, "Of course not. We're half demons." George continued while nodding, silently agreeing with her, "They weren't in that vault or the demon vault either. They were in the-" He whispered something in Koenma's ear.  
"NANI?!" Koenma then turned back to the group (A/N: he's looking through the screen or w/e... something like that...) "Well, it seems that you all were preordained to be a pain in my ass." His only response was confused blinking. Kurama then asked, "What do you mean?"  
"There is a vault for special cases in Spirit World. These cases usually die heroically or save the world. You, Yusuke, were not in this vault because we didn't know that you were the type to save the world before you screwed up your death."  
Yusuke smirked, "Several times." Koenma ignored him, "In these cases, we know when, where, how, and why they are going to die and/or save the world by the time they are old enough to walk."  
"May we see?" "IIE!" Whitney recoiled at Koenma outburst, "... Then, can Kathryn?" "No, She's also one of these cases."  
While all my friends were getting excited at the thought of saving the world, I froze as I realized what that meant, "Then, we're probably going to die?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked from me to Koenma. He sighed, "We're not sure." "Then you DON'T the 'how' of each case." Meagan told Kurama with an eyebrow lifted in question. "Uh, well, not exactly..."  
Kurama tried to help, "Someone can die trying to save the world, thus heroic death. Or they can live and get credit for saving the world. Humans are too unpredictable to know everything for certain."   
Something clicked in my head, "Like Yusuke, right?" Everyone turned to look at me. "I think I read somewhere that Uremeshi Yusuke died of an extremely pointless death that no one in any of the worlds expected to happen. ... I think it said he died by saving a little kid..."  
Koenma smirked at Yusuke's embarrassment, "Yes that is correct. Now in your case, since we know what's happening, in order to help our cause and because he was mentioned, Hiei was told to protect you."  
"Where was I mentioned, toddler?" "Well in each case the people connected to the event are also recorded. You were the only person we have background information on connected to Kathryn's event. In the other four, Kathryn and the Reikai Tentai were listed."  
I stood up and left, saying that I needed to go to the bathroom.  
-------------Kathryn has no knowledge of the next part...-------------  
"What's with her?" Rachel asked, confused. The others (excluding Hiei) also looked confused as they shook their heads in response.  
"Baka. From what she sees, because of me, she'll be brought into a save the world scheme, and because of her, you four are going to die." Rachel's eyes grew huge, "What?!"  
"Couldn't it be the other way around, though?"  
Koenma responded to Meagan from the monitor, "No, because you four weren't even mentioned in her case."  
HIei started walking out the door. "Where are you going, Hiei?" "I'm going to think, fox."  
Hiei ran through the garden then around the house without finding what he was looking for. He searched through the house with no luck until he went by a bathroom where the light was on but you could tell someone was sitting against the door. Hiei grabbed the handle, which made a slight rattling noise.  
"Not now, Hiei." Kathryn's voice sounded a bit higher and scratchier than usual but not much.  
"Open up, Onna."  
The door opened angrily, "Why do you call me that?! My name is Kathryn!"  
Hiei stepped in and closed the door behind him before Kathryn could react. "Sit"  
Kathryn sat begrudgingly against the wall as Hiei leaned against the door, his hands in his cloak and his red eyes looking at her with no emotion, "What's your problem?"  
"ME have a problem?! You're forcing me into a bathroom and I know my my freinds are gonna think we're making out or something... I-I don't have a-a problem..." Tears quietly fell down her cheeks and Kathryn let out a minute sob. Hiei wasn't sure what to do, so he waited for her to continue.  
"I don't want anyone to die for me." Kathryn nearly whispered.  
"So don't let them die."  
Kathryn looked up into Hiei's eyes in anger, "You- don't- understand. I've had people die because of me. I don't need to add my four best freinds to that list." "Don't put them in a situation like that." "Oh? And what if I die because of you before I can prevent their deaths?"  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, then smirked, "That won't happen." Hiei left and Kathryn stood up, thinking about what had happened.  
'... Should I take that as a "Hiei's-being-nice; treasure-it." moment, or a "Hiei's-being-a-jerk-again; I-know-the-perfect-place-to-put-the-body." moment?'  
I was deep in thought as I turned the corner down the hall. Which caused me to walk right by Chelsea, not even noticing her. She turned around and walked beside me, looking at my face, "Are you okay?" I looked up in surprise (nearly head butting her in her chin), "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm just thinking." "Ooh... J'ai peur." "Aagh. Stop the French!" We came back into the living room laughing about me complaining about the "damned, stupid frenchies who can't shut up to save their lives." (my words, not Chels's)  
What happened while I was away?" I asked Kurama. He responded, "Koenma's sending some friends of ours to help protect you five." "From what?" "Yourselves." "...Oh."  
I looked at my friends, who were entertaining themselves by Whitney yelling out in Kuwabara's voice, "I'M SORRY, YUKINA, BUT THE ONLY ONE FOR ME IS HIEI!!"  
I sweat dropped, "I see your point..."  
Whitney decided to have more fun. She changed her voice to Hiei's, "OH, KAZUMA! I HAVE MEANT TO TELL YOU THIS SINCE THE MOMENT I FIRST SAW YOU! YOUR BEAUTY SURPASSES EVEN THAT OF THE GREAT WHITNEY! KATHRYN WAS JUST A FLUKE, I SWEAR!! IT HAS ALWAYS ONLY BEEN YOU IN MY HEART I LOVE!!"  
Back to Kuwabara's voice, "AND I, YOU!!"  
Hiei and Kuwabara ran back in, swords drawn. I saluted to Whitney, "I'll miss you, Whit." She laughed, "It was worth it!"  
And then Kuwabara and Hiei cut her up into tiny strips of bacon and we enjoyed breakfast the morning.  
J/K, but she did suffer and wasn't through getting healed (about two hours after our talk with Koenma) when our visitors came.

Last Author's notes...  
Dammit, another flipping cliffie... I think, like, the next seven chapters are all cliffies... which means I have to type a lot up so ya'll can be entertained during the two week period I can't update... sigh stupid dial-up... And i HATE this chapter. i like some of the individual parts of it, but i hate the chapter as a whole... and the bathroom scene(shut up hentais) ...CRINGE ... i did change a lot of this from the original version but it still sucks... grr... ok, on to type the next chapter...  
Ittai- Ouch!  
J'ai Peur- I'm afraid. (i had to ask my freind on how to spell that... i hate french... good thing i'm not taking that language...)  
... i think those are the only new words... if you don't know the meaning of a word, look at one of my previous chapters or ask me...  
Bye for now, Ka-  
Yusuke: YUSUKE UREMESHI SIGNING OFF!!!  
Kasurin: Kasurin YokaiNeko. ... looks at Yusuke, annoyed you are insufferable.  
Yusuke: smirks  
((stupid internet, email, LIFE!!! is against me... here's the flipping update already... (i'm not mad at ya'll, just annoyed at everything...)))


	10. Of Demons

Meh. There's an annoyance here today... . looks over at Kuwabara, who is smiling like a fool Couldn't someone else have come?

Kuwabara: They didn't want to disillusion you into thinking that everyone that hangs around me is as stupid as the baka Hiei.

Kasurin: ... From the attempt at using big words, I'm guessing you really did get in college like the last episode said you did.

Kuwabara: Of course! Because no college could possible say no to my greatness.

Kasurin:.. Yeah. I won't comment... But I need to put you to use, so can you do the disclaimer?

Kuwabara: Of course! Kasurin owns nothing but the things unfamiliar to ME!

Kasurin: ... Like your shower?

Chapter 10. Of Demons

"We're he-ere!!" A demon with spiked-up blonde hair shouted as he came into the room. All the girls and I thought, "Freak.", but I said out loud, "Did I give the circus permission to come into my house?"

(Yukina had already left, saying that she wanted to get back to Genkai's before dark.)

"Aye. That we are."(**AN: he meant to the blonde guy's comment, not Kathryn's.**) Now, shut yuh trap!" A seven-foot guy with a blue mohawk and a Australian accent responded. To the blonde's comment... (**AN: . ; gah! Repetitivity!**) At the sound of his voice, I stood up. I walked to him and smiled my cutest smile, "May I be your girlfriend?" "Er, I a'ready 'ave one."

Yusuke greeted the guy by hitting him on the back, "Chu! Ya actually got a girlfriend?!" "Uremeshi! Bet it's more than what you got!" Yusuke looked over at me while he and Chu put each other in headlocks, "What's with you, anyways?"

I looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed, but not too much, "... Australian accent."

"What?"

"Australian accents are SEXY!!"

"Lassie, you might not want to say that. Might make his head go bo-bo-boom!" I looked up at the redhead who had entered the room, and thought how sexy he was, but only said, "I love you; wanna be a part of our next group orgy?"

Rachel laughed at the inside joke, but didn't bother filling anyone in(everyone was shocked at my comment), and Jin just sweat dropped and said, "Err... I'm quite alright, I'm sure..."

Kurama looked at my friends questioningly. Chelsea seemed to have realized my problem, "Don't worry, she's just obsessed with accents."

The Reikai Tantei (1) looked a mix between scared and disgusted with me.

A man with blue hair and turquoise bangs and a kid about ten years of age with a cute little cap and a red star on his cheek walked in. The little kid looked at Chelsea strapped to my back and the love(lust?)-stricken look I was giving Jin and rolled his eyes, "Great. More weirdos..." The blue-haired guy said down to the child, "Rinku. These are the charges we are to protect. Try to behave." "Even better, we're protecting a bunch of weirdos." I giggled; the sardonic comment had broken through my brain dead staring. I figured I'd end up liking the kid, but the blue-haired demon struck me as cold and detached, which I don't normally associate with any of my friends/potentials for friends.

Something on the Icy's shoulder caught my attention. I walked over to get a closer look at the blue bird-like thing. Kuwabara asked Chelsea (still tied to my back and wishing she were a bit taller), "Do you need help getting down?" "Nah. Not worth the trouble. Kathryn'll probably get rid of me when she's calmed down."

I smiled as I stared at the cute thing. It stared back. Icy attempted to ignore us. And the rest of the world, or the world in my living room, conversed and made merry. (2) Now glaring, it said, "It's rude to stare you know." I felt like talking philosophical like as I replied, "Then you are being just as rude as I. Am I staring any more than you?" "Hurmph." It looked away, either embarrassed at the truth in what I said, or just PO'ed at my being right.

I looked over to Yusuke, "Gonna introduce anyone, Yu-kun?" "Don't call me that. Chu is the Australian, the leprechaun is Jin, Icy is Touya, Shorty's name is Rinku, and the boy band dropout is Shishiwakamaru." The blonde guy suddenly spoke up, "And **I** am the most gracious and BEAUTIFUL Sazuka!" Chelsea recoiled and spasmed on my back. I looked over my shoulder, "What's wrong?" "It's a male version of Whitney!" Meagan, Rachel, Chelsea, and I all exchanged horrified looks. "HEY! I'm not that bad, am I?" We looked at Whitney, "Yes." She looked surprised at our answer, "Oh." She turned to Sazuka, "Nice to meet you! I'm Whitney. The French-speaking innocent Puerto Rican is Chelsea. The blond Psycho is Kathryn; Kathryn's evil counter-part is Rachel, and the half-way normal one is Meagan."

I turned back to the bird, "So your name's Shishiwakamaru?" (I could place all the names, so I figured out who it was, but not why Yusuke called him that...) I didn't bother waiting for any response, "Well, your name's too long... So... Nice to meet you, Shishi-kun!"

Jin smiled and put his hands behind his head as he exclaimed, "Nice introductions an' all, bu' I think we all wan' ta have more of the physical type ones." Rachel raised her arms in an 'X' formation in front of her face and said, "Sorry, but none of us are into that type of stuff." Chu looked at her strangely, "Whataya mean, Sheila?" "Whatever kinky things you demonic pervs are thinking up." None of them seemed to get what she was implying until Touya turned a crimson color (which did not at all go with his hair...) and exclaimed, seemingly quite annoyed, "That's not what he meant! We need to know how good you four are as fighters. If you are hopeless then we have to move in with each person, transfer to their school and watch their every movement."

"Like replacement mothers?" "No Meagan, I think what they're talking about is called stalking, not mothering." "Aw, C'mon Rei-chan, I'm sure they didn't mean it quite that way..." Before the Meagan, Rachel, and Kathryn massacre could begin, Whitney diverted everyone's attentions by clapping her hands together and informing the guys, "In that Case, let's go! I haven't fought anyone stronger than Chelsea in a while, and you never know how unprepared you are in that condition!"

"I KNEW IT!!" Kuwabara suddenly shouted out, "Short people are weaker!"

Chu laughed, "An' weren' you tha one who Rinku beat?"

Hiei spoke up, "There is no way you will ever beat me. Unless it was a contest in stupidity." "Same for me! And Whitney cheated!" Chelsea stuck her tongue out at Whitney, who turned and smirked her way out of the room.

I started to follow when I remembered, "Oh! Can someone untie Chels, and ya'll go on. I 'll be right out. I have to get my weapon." Meagan untied us, then I rushed to my room and threw everything into a greater disarray than it already was. My frantic search did no good as I went through the few things in my close, "Darnit! ...Could have sworn my sword was here... Maybe I left it when I had to go on the plane... I'll take a dagger and some shuriken instead, I guess..." I started back down the hall and turned towards the stairs, when a furrball tripped me. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-----OW!!" I rolled down the stairs painfully and ended in a flump with my head/face smacked into the wall. "Oww... URG IT, Cat!" I glared up, rubbing my nose tenderly, to see my cat prancing down the stairs smugly. She sat down in front of me and started washing her butt. "Hana, you bitch of a cat...!"

"D'ya norm'ly yell at yur cats?" I looked up to see a smiling Irish demon sitting Indian-style/cross-legged in the air. He was smiling, trying to hold in his laughter. I noticed his twitching ears, "AH! You have Elfie ears!" He raised an eyebrow at my enthusiasm, but offered me his hand so I could stand up.

I patted myself off then assessed the damage that D.C.(3) caused. I was mostly all right, the only real damage was to the wall where a shuriken was embedded. I kneeled on the floor and pulled it out. I left in its place a slim oval hole. I sat staring at it in shock ('Aw crap, I don't have money to waste on this... tear') until that D.C. pranced over and licked my arm where I had somehow gotten a scratch. I swatted at her, and she jumped away, hissing at me. "Yeah, you better go..." I turned to Jin, "C'mon. I think they've waited long enough..."

When we got to the backyard, I received looks from my friends. They knew I normally only fought with my sword, and if I didn't have it on me, then I had lost it... again.

Touya addressed Jin and me while I stretched some. "It was suggested that we have a small tournament, but-" "But I, the great Sazuka, decided that it would take too long." "Don't you mean, WE decided?" Yusuke asked with such vehemence that Sazuka instantly responded, "Of course; I said we! You must have misheard me!"

Whitney looked at him with distaste, "You really shouldn't be so full of yourself. It's damn annoying, obnoxious, and a pain in the butt to deal with." I looked over at her, "You know, Whitney, sometimes you get most P.O.'ed when you see your worst trait in other people." "Huh?" "Never mind. Touya-san, please continue..." "We shall have five one-on-one battles."

"Dontcha mean SEVEN battles?" Maria said as she and Ashley jumped from the rook to stand infront of us. Ashley looked at me triumphantly, "Sorry, and all that, but you know how us stowaways are!" "If you're gonna play 'eavesdropping ninjas,' could you two do it at someone else's house?" "Well, since we did hear everything, we'll be staying to fight off these evil demons!" Maria looked so excited at that idea, that i just couldn't say no, "Fine, fine. Try not to get killed."

Kurama looked the two oddballs over, "Am I correct to say that you two are 'normal' humans?" They nodded. "Then i'm afraid you may have trouble fighting demons."

Kuwabara studied the two with his Sense, "Yeah. Y'all have close to NO spirit energy." Ashley death-glared Kuwabara, "And that's supposed to mean anything coming from you? I heard about you when i was still in the gang; you're the wimp of Saraaki High." "HEY!"

Chu broke in, "Well, I'll be firs'. Who wan't ta take me on?"

"That'll be me."

1. That is how it is actually spelled... stupid me spelled Tantei wrong every time I wrote it previously... (Still means "Spirit Detectives")

2. I think one of my characters from my novel overshadowed me as I wrote that, cuz there is no way I would write such a ... an annoying sentence... I actually hate that phrase... shiver please try to ignore the wording and just get the idea that the other people in the room were getting along...

3. D.C. as in 'Damn Cat.' I originally heard that phrase on the Disney Film "That Darn Cat." I no own.

Um, ...i actually have another chapter i'll be able to post in just a few days, but it';s not quite done. I hope ya'll can review... but i'll understand if ya'll have given up hope on this story. I'll try to type stuff up faster, but i'll make no promises.


	11. Of Strength

Kasurin: I know atleast one person has gone through the obituaries looking for my name. (Omgsh, if you find someone in the obits named Kasurin YokaiNeko, please tell me. That would make my day) But hey... This is what everyone's been waiting for: AN UPDATE!! And i feel like shit for taking so long, but i've been having a really bad few weeks/months... my mom and stepdad are getting divorced... -innocently cheers- And I read my writings that I wrote ... FOREVER ago, and my only thoughts was, "Oh. My. Gosh. This stuff stinks worse than ... the worst smelling thing in the world." (My creative abilities amaze me. rolls eyes o.o;;)

Kurama: -taps her shoulder- May I inquire as to why I'm here?

Kasurin: Because, for some reason people seem to like you. I personally don't understand that, but I figured some of the readers would like it.

Kurama: Do you really dislike me so much? o.o;?

Kathryn: Yes. o.o? Why? Is it that hard to understand? ... I. Hate. Pretty-. Boys. Like. You.

Kurama: ... -.-; I apologize for that, I suppose.

Kasurin: I'll ignore my dislike as long as you say it!

(Rachel: -whispers in Kurama's ear- "Hiei is a sexually transmitted beast.")

Kurama: WHAT?!

(Rachel: Just say it!)

Kasurin: ... -.-; I can see you, Rei...

(Rachel: -from behind twig she's holding up- How was my cover blown?! D-X -runs away-)

Kasurin: v.v;; I'm embarrassed for her; I truly am... Kura-baby, just say Just say that little four word phrase, PLEASE!

Kurama: -sigh- Kasurin doesn't own anything, because if she did, I would be homosexually inclined towards Hiei.

Kasurin: You aren't already? O.O?!

Kurama: -cries in a corner...- -crosses out last thing and glares at Kasurin- Don't write unlikely things on purpose, or I may have to (go all Youko on your ass) I SAID STOP IT!! Or I may have to lose my temper. -glare continues-

Kasurin: Hmph, you're no fun. Here, all you avid readers: a decent little update.

Of Strength

Whitney walked towards him, "You smell of alcohol. So who for me to fight than someone after my own heart. ... Dontcha agree?" "... Yeah. Tha' soun's about right. Let's at it then."

He pulled out a small bottle, "This ain't ma best brandy, but it'll do the job." He gulped it down. He almost immediately started to weaving back and forth, almost in a circle around Whitney. Whitney didn't even watch him. She had grabbed a handful of pins and waited patiently for the perfect moment. This confused Chu, and in his drunkenness, he decided to attack all out.

Whitney decided to attack once Chu was a little over a yard away. When Whitney threw three of her pins, they passed right through Chu. Both fighters stopped and stared at the holes in Chu. (One in his left shoulder, one in his stomach, and one on his left leg) Whitney blinked in shock, "Hot damn... That wasn't s'posed to happen..." "Whit! I do believe you're losing you're grip!" "Shut up, Kathryn!" She turned back to the fight, "Well, I say we try that again, cuz something wasn't right." That comment was her only warning before she threw two more pins. Chu dodged at the last minute so neither hit the desired target of his heart, but one did pass through his right arm. "Wha..." Whitney rushed him and grabbed his arm, "Ack! You're barely bleeding! Ya feelin' any pain?" Chu shook his head.

"Damn. The expelling of these pins without special treatment or my ki should kill you. Or at least release a poison into you." She released Chu and retrieved a pin. Nothing seemed out of place until she sniffed the pin hesitantly, "Eh? Smells like bourbon! Jeez... If this is how alcohol effects the use of my pins..." Her look of confusion turned to one of excitement, "Then I can drink more!"

She ignored the exclamations of "NO!" and "Those are the words of the apocalypse!" from us girls (And of course, Kurama shaking his head and Hiei looking like he didn't care). She then proceeded to put up her pins, "Doesn't seem like a fair fight and all with my weapons not working on you, so why don't we do a hand-to-hand fight?" "Okay, then how bout a knife edge death match?" "Uh, NO!. I'd like to keep my foot, thank you very much." "Then I guess we have a plai' ole fist fight."

Chelsea asked what a knife edge death match was, but before I could respond, Yusuke spoke up, "Two knives are placed in the ground about four feet away from each other. Each person puts one foot on a knife edge while facing each other. No weapons or ki(1) are allowed and you can't step outside the knives. That Whitney girl is right, though. You probably could lose a foot; or at least ruin it, from the pressure against the knife edge. But the thrill is worth it, so I'd do a death match any day."

Whitney and Chu both powered down completely and Chu took off his shoes for some reason. Whitney, noticing this, took off her tennis shoes and shirt, revealing a sports bra. I noticed the insult and yelled to her, "Whit! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!!"

She smirked and Chu looked at her, as if annoyed. (2)

She beckoned with her fingers, inviting him to attack. He accepted the challenge and rushed at her. She evaded his right punch to her face, but she didn't block his foot in time. It hit her in the legs, knocking her down. She slowly stood up and put her hands on her hips, "That wasn't fair!"

"Course it was! Anthin' goes in fist fightin'!"

"Even this?" She smiled and put her hand on his cheek gently. He looked down at her, confused. In a rapid movement, she slid her foot under his feet and pushed with her hand on his head. He fell to the ground heavily and the 115 pound girl sat on his back and put him in a headlock, pulling his head upwards.

He laid there for a minute, then started laughing, "You're bet'er tha' i thought you'd be!! Truce?" Whitney laughed with him, and let him up.

Kurama turned to the group of watchers, "Seems as though they're through. Who's sparring next?"

"I, the Beatiful Sazuka of 100 tricks and faces shall honor whoever chooses to lose to me with my presence." He smiled at us like we were his adoring fans.

Shelsea looked sickened, "Are you always this disgusting?" Whitney stared in shock, "That's possibly the meanest thing I've heard her say to anyone!" Kuwabara asked, "Are they the next match, then?"

Chelsea gasped, "I am not fighting that, that... that THING!"

"You must fear my awesome power." Sazuka boasted. Whitney replied, "Yeah, it's not everyday she fights a disgusting, scary fag." "She fighting a cigarette?"

"..." Whitney gave a snort and rolled her eyes.

Kurama sweat-dropped, "I believe if you win, they'll explain the American definition for that word."

"Come on, I want to get this over with!" Chelsea spat out softly. Even mad, she wouldn't yell.

They both walked to the same clearing in my back yard(it's HUGE!!! at least three or four acres) that Chu and Whitney had fought in. They faced each other and bowed, though Chelsea only out of formalities.

Chelsea slammed into a tree. The tree creaked, but other than tilting backwards a tad, didn't move. The rainbow colored attack seemed to take form as a pack of wolves seemed to be biting and tearing at her clothes and spirit energy. One wolf gave a last howl and the whole pack disappeared. Chelsea slid down the trunk of the tree until she was standing wearily against it's trunk as support.

"My, my. That's only my fourth trick. I thought you would be better... Oh well."

Chelsea glared up at him, but stayed silent.

Rachel started looking worried, "She's actually losing. I thought only Kathryn could easily beat her." I shook my head, "I can only beat her at all if she doesn't 'snap.' ..." I stared at Chelsea's petite, battered body. As some one of the cute and innocent species of humans, Chelsea looked worse than she actually was. And even though I knew it, I was worried.

I yelled at Chelsea, "Kura-kun's gonna think you're pathetic if you lose to that retard!"

"Shut UP, Kathryn"

I "hmph"-ed and turned to Whitney, giving her a suggestive rasing of the eyebrows and a glance at Kurama. She caught my drift and said loud enough for Chelsea to hear but still not yelling, in Kurama's voice, "I can't believe there is someone so inept that Sazuka can beat them." Sazuka stopped mid-punch and turned to glare at Kurama, who was now glaring at Whitney. Who was, quite smugly, grinning openly.

Chelsea looked down at the ground as if she were either thinking or maybe crying. Sazuka turned back to her. He grabbed her chin and tried to get her to look him in the eye, "Don't worry. It'll all be over in a moment..." I was going to warn him not to do that, but Chelsea snapped her head up and head-butted Sazuka in the chin. Caught by surprise, Sazuka stumbled back and grabbed his chin angrily.

Chelsea then kicked Sazuka in the... er, privates. The guys flinched in sympathy and Yusuke whispered fearfully, "What the HELL?! What happened to her?"

Meagan sighed and explained, "Chelsea "snapped." It only happens when she's extremely mad or sad, or when she reaches the point where she doesn't care anymore."

Chelsea was suddenly in front of me, her eyes glazed over in a psychotic haze, and grabbed my dagger. I was too stunned to protest, but when Chelsea started stabbing the daylights out of Sazuka, I had second thoughts on provoking her.

I buried my face in my hands and mentally slapped myself.

"You know, I think I saw something like this once... Though the person was in one of those nice padded rooms the next day." Rachel's words caused me to snerk and look up at her smiling, "I remember that too. They were a demon, and Chelsea is NOT going to an institute."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!"

We all turned around to see a frantic Chelsea standing over a, well, massacred Sazuka.

"What-Happened?! Why's-he-on-the-ground-and-bloody?! EEP!!" She noticed the bloody dagger in her hand. She jumped and the dagger was thrown almost exactly straight up. Luckily it missed her and landed only dangerously close to Sazuka's head.

Chelsea whimpered and swooned. Kurama basically disappeared and was suddenly catching her before she could fall and hurt her head. I took out my camera and snapped a picture of the couple before Kurama could notice.

Whitney poked Sazuka with a stick, "Ya know, if Chels hadn't killed him, and even though he's an ugly annoyance, I would have dated him just for his ass. It is NICE."

"Sazuka is the weakest of us, but the way she fights..." Touya trailed off. "I'd say this Chelsea is as strong as any one of the people Toguro had on his team in the Dark Tournament." Rinku remarked, staring off into space with his hands behind his head.

I glanced around uneasily. I had seen the Toguro team in person and comparing anyone to that sort of carnage was just scary. The rest of my friends exchanged confused glances, having never even heard of the Toguro brothers. I sighed, "Who's up now?"

Author's Last Note: Um, I should be updating more often, because I'm trying to type up one typed page a day on this story. Considering the mount of revising I'm doing, that is a LOT of typing for me. Bleh. Well, See ya soon.

1. I can only hope you know what ki (chi, if you want) is, but just incase... Ki(chi) is energy, whether if it's reiki(spirit energy), youki(demon energy), etc...

2. Sometimes, especially in Japan(or so I was told, from someone who is normally right), taking off your shirt during a fight can be like saying, "I can defeat you without any work." It's also more complicated than that... Actually, it's just plain complicated... but anyways, just get that it's slightly insulting.


End file.
